Make Some Noise
by Dis-ViEt-GiRl-OvA-HeRe
Summary: It's time to close it down. The moment of Truth has come. Has everything they worked for paid off? Well we'll find out. It's Closing Time. SoraXNamineXRoxas. OFFICIAL ENDING UP! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

here i am with another story!

this is just an idea i had so yeah...i dont know if i'll continue it now but after i post the fourth chap of 'To Save Kairi' i'll make my final decision.

summary: Namine is the shy girl, best friends with Hayner and Olette. She has a secret crush on Roxas who is dating Olette. Roxas and Olette are the top singers but when Sora discovers Namine's voice, things will change.

----Chapter One----

_Lalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Namine sighed waiting outside the auditorium for her friend Olette to finish with practice. She peeked through the window and saw Roxas and Olette happily playing around.

Roxas...

Olette's boyfriend. Namine liked him since elementry school but no one knew except her cousin Kairi who moved away.

And Hayner could relate.

He was _in love _with Olette. He talked about Olette all the time with her. Hayner and Olette seemed like a perfect couple but...Olette never thought of it. She went for Roxas.

Namine didn't think Olette stole her man because Olette didn't even know. She often saw them together and wanted to puke. Hayner didn't like Roxas at first but Roxas became his best friend.

"Bye, honey-kins!" Olette told Roxas before giving him a kiss and walking over to Namine.

"Honey-kins...?"

"Hush, Namine" Olette said. "It's my nickname for him."

"Olette!" Roxas called. "Take the music for tomorrow!"

"Ok!" Roxas gave it to her. "Thanks." Roxas looked over at Namine. "Hi, Nami."

"Hey, Roxi" Namine joked. Roxas glared at her.

"I hate that name..." Roxas mumbled as he walked off.

"Then don't call me Nami!" Namine said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Roxas said.

"You two are becoming closer friends" Olette said. "I'm glad. When I first started dating him, you didn't like him all that much, right?"

"Umm..."

"Awkward question...it's ok. Roxi? Nami?" Olette laughed. "Where did you come up with such good nicknames?"

Namine laughed.

-----

"Bye, Namine!" Olette called, dropping Namine off at her house. Namine waved good-bye and turned to her house. She looked next door to see Sora with his guitar.

"Hi Sora!" Namine called. Sora looked over at Namine.

"Hi, Namine!" Sora said.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Stuff."

"With the guitar?"

"Nothing" Sora said.

Namine figured she should stop teasing Sora.

"Ok, well. Bye!"

--------

ok...profiles...

**Namine - **15 years old, shyest, youngest and smartest of her friends. She was basically the shadow of social, pretty Olette. She understands Hayner and has a crush on Roxas. Sora's her neighbor.

**Roxas - **15 years old, guitarist, singer. He's the top male singer of the school. He's dating Olette but lately, he's not connecting with her as much. His brother is Sora.

**Hayner- **16 years old. He's the leader of the gang. He is in love with Olette and is majorly jealous of Roxas. Lately, Namine is becoming his best friend.

**Olette - **15 1/2 years old. She's the most social of the group. She drags Namine everywhere and is the top female singer of the school. She's going out with Roxas but lately, Roxas has been drifting away.

**Sora - **15 years old, guitarist and singer. He is a good singer but he needs a good female singer to be his partner. His brother is Roxa.s

i'll update soon...if I decide to continue this!

bluephoenix209. 


	2. Chapter 2

here i am with another update! 

i've decided to continue 'Make Some Noise'

ok...here we go!

----Chapter Two----

"Namine, wait in here for me!" Olette told Namine. Olette was going to practice with Roxas in the 2nd music room as Namine was going to wait in the main auditorium.

"Alright, hurry" Namine said. Olette smiled and ran off. Namine sighed and sat down at the piano. She ran her fingers along the keys. Namine looked around and saw no one around. She began to play. Her fingers flowed and played a beautiful song.

Namine:

_I learned from you that_

_I do not crumble _

_I learned that strength is_

_Something you choose_

It was amazing how she could remember this song. How she could sing it so well.

Namine kept playing, unaware of a spectator.

-----(Sora's POV)

I was angry. No one in the whole school had a good enough voice for this competiton! Roxas and Olette would surely win the parts! All because no girl in this whole school is willing to go against Olette. Or good enough to go against Olette.

Roxas was the older brother. He was raised in the highest class where I lived with my dad in Destiny Islands and had middle class. He lived in the Hikari Mansion where I just lived in this 2-story house in the old neighborhood. I went into the auditorium, hearing this angellic voice and this melody.

Namine:

_All of the reasons_

_To keep on believing_

_There's no question_

_That's a lesson_

_I learned from you_

Who was this? It couldn't be Olette. Not even Olette sounded this good. I followed the magical voice to see a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair. She wore a white dress. Only one girl wore a white dress today.

"Namine..." 

----(Normal POV)

Namine continued to play and sing.

"Namine..."

That voice startled her. Namine stopped playing and singing, turning around and gasping.

"Sora!" Namine said. Namine stood up. "I was just-"

"You have the best voice in the school!" Sora said. "Why aren't you Roxas's partner?"

"Sora, I can't sing!"

"Umm...I just heard you!" Sora said. "Will you be my partner?"

"For...?"

"Mrs. Sang's competition" Sora said. "Every year, Roxas and Olette win. But this year, we could win!"

"Sora...no!" Namine said.

"Namine, come on!" Sora said. "I can't be overshadow by my brother again!"

Namine froze.

"What?"

"Roxas is my twin brother. He's the older one. I'm always considered his shadow, always coming 2nd. I just want to be 1st at something" Sora confessed. Namine looked at Sora with sympathy.

"If that's the reason," Namine said. "I'll do it."

-----------

O.o!!! thats chap 2!!

i updated late cuz i didnt feel like sleeping.

i'll update sooner or later.

bluephoenix209.


	3. Chapter 3

here i am with another update!

this is chap 3. this will be where sora and namine will have their first rehearsal! arent you excited?

----Chapter 3-----

"Let's start with a few scales" Sora said.

"Scales...?" Namine asked.

"Nevermind..." Sora said. They were in the second music room, practicing. "What songs do you know?"

"Just one" Namine said. 

"Ok...you're gonna learn another one" Sora said.

"Alright" Namine said.

"Auditions are in two weeks. If we make the final cut, then we might be able to get the part of Troy and Gabriella."

"What's the school musical about?"

"It's called High School Musical. Two different people audition to be in a musical which is what we're doing..." Sora said. "Weird...we're auditioning to be in a musical that's about a musical that's about a musical!"

Namine laughed. "Sora, you're an idiot."

Sora pouted. "Ok, this is a song I wrote." Sora began playing a slow, soft melody on the piano.

Sora:

_Just an ordinary day_

_Started out the same old way_

_But when I looked into your eyes_

_Right then I knew_

_I found the one_

Sora stopped. "And then you come in." He pulled out a sheet of music. "And you sing this verse. You hit this note here and hold this note out for eight beats." He pointed to Namine's part. Namine looked at the music as if she had no idea what Sora was talking about. "Just sing these words!"

Sora began to play again.

Namine:

_When I saw you smile at me_

_I felt the quivering through my knees_

_All along I knew someday_

_I'd give my heart to someone just like you_

Sora:

_Baby, everyday's always been the same thing_

_  
Till you came along now_

Both:

_It's amazing_

_What a pleasant change_

_A thousand words_

_  
I still can't explain_

_I never thought I'd be in love_

_In love like this_

_I never thought I'd be a fool_

_Just for one kiss_

_  
I never thought that I'd be here_

_With someone like you_

_Never thought I'd be in love_

_The way that I do_

Namine:

_Baby, everything has always been the same thing_

_Till you came along_

_Now it's amazing_

_  
What a pleasant change_

Both:

_A thousand words _

_I still can't explain_

_I never thought I'd be in love_

_In love like this_

_I never thought I'd be a fool_

_Just for one kiss_

_  
I never thought that I'd be here_

_With someone like you_

_Never thought I'd be in love_

_The way that I do_

Sora:

_Here I am still around and wonder_

_How did I make it without you_

_Like a fairy tale_

_That's just came true_

Both:

_I'm so in love with you_

_I never thought I'd be in love_

_In love like this_

_I never thought I'd be a fool_

_Just for one kiss_

_  
I never thought that I'd be here_

_With someone like you_

_Never thought I'd be in love_

_The way that I do_

_The way that I do_

_The way that I...do..._

Sora stopped playing and smiled.

"We're definately winning."

--------

There it is! chap 3!

the song i used is 'I Never Thought' by Asia 4 and Trish Thuy Trang.

this is my musical about a musical that has a musical based on a musical!

(Make Some Noise features Sora and Namine auditioning for a musical High School Musical which is about Troy and Gabriella auditioning for a musical Twinkle Town!)

i will update soon! 

XxHeixFengxX.


	4. Chapter 4

here i am with another update!

ok...heres an authors note from me! startin in five, four, three, two...

AN: ok...make some noise is going good. but i need some songs for roxas and olette to sing and other songs for sora and namine. i have chosen a few of them. i know the first songs they'll sing and the last ones. i need songs! and it cannot be...

1. rap(this is SINGING. whos gonna rap?!)

2. rock(well, i'll be a lil on the curve with this one. no...really really scary songs plz...)

3. high school musical songs (cuz...YOU JUST CANT)

4. no dirty songs(ABSOLUTELY NOT!)

send me some songs!

What did the man say when he walked into a bar?(answer in the chapter)

----Chapter 4----

Auditions were today and just about anyone could sign up. Sora and Namine practiced their song over and over again. They forgot to sign up though.

Namine looked at the audition sheet. The lead part auditions were completely blank.

"Hey, Namine" said a familar voice. Namine turned around and saw Roxas.

"Hi, Roxi" said Namine.

Roxas twitched at the sound of his nickname. He pulled out a pen and wrote his name on the lead male list.

"Auditioning for the lead again?" Namine asked.

"Yup. Olette and I are gonna be the lead for the 7th time in a row."

"Right" Namine said.

Roxas put away his pen.

"Honey-kins!" called Olette. Roxas turned around to be hugged by Olette.

"Hi, Olette" Roxas said.

"You just now signed up?" Olette said.

"Hey, you haven't signed up yet!"

Olette frowned and wrote her name. It took up most of the room on the female list.

"Now I have!" Olette said. "Hi, Mrs. Ongaku!"

"Hello, Olette. Roxas. Ms. Hoshi."

She took the audition sheet and walked off.

"She doesn't know Namine's name!" Roxas said.

"Shut up, Roxas" Namine said.

"I don't wanna" Roxas said.

----

"Welcome to High School Musical's muscial auditions!" said Mrs. Ongaku. "I know I announce that you will have to sing original songs but for the first try, I will let you sing a song from the musical."

Roxas and Olette, sitting in the front row, sighed.

"Well, we reheared that song for nothing" Olette said.

"Pence!" called Mrs. Ongaku.

"And Pence is the composer" Olette said. "Must be a horrible song."

Roxas rolled his eyes. 'Why is Olette talking mess about Pence now?'

"First, single auditions!"

----

Sora had to drag Namine into the auditions.

"Come on!" Sora said.

They arrived and sat in the back row, unnoticed by everyone. They looked up and watched the kids audition.

"No!" said Mrs. Ongaku. "NEXT!"

Her yelling scared Namine.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ongaku will love your voice" Sora said, as he read her thoughts.

"I hope..."

Several Horrible Auditions later...

"Roxas! Olette! You're up!!"

--------------------

Left ya hanging!! I didnt really wanna go into italic and bleh bleh bleh

i will update...after i do some other stuff.

XxHeixFengxX.


	5. Chapter 5

here i am with another update!

i have decided to bring in kairi...yay!

disclaimer: i own nothing...

----Chapter 5----

"Wait...I seemed to have skip a name on the list" Mrs. Ongaku said.

"You should put on your glasses on," said Olette.

"You're correct. Well, isn't this a surprise?" said Mrs. Ongaku as she looked onto the list. "Kairi Hoshi. You're up."

'Kairi Hoshi...?" thought Namine. 'I've heard of that name before.'

Namine looked up and saw a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes walk onstage.

"That's your cue, Pence" said Mrs. Ongaku to Pence the pianist. He started to play the soft melody.

Kairi:

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone with no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other _

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone_

_That knows like you do_

"stop" Mrs. Ongaku said. "Very good! Brava! You are one of the best singers I have ever heard!"

Kairi smiled. "Thank you."

"Ok...back to Roxas and Olette."

Kairi walked off the stage and went to the exit. She just left.

"Honey-kins!" Olette said.

"Yeah, yeah" said Roxas.

-----

Roxas:

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

_You were always right beside me_

_Thought I was alone with no one to hold _

_But you were always right beside me_

Olette:

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

Roxas&Olette:

_I've never had someone _

_Who knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you..._

"Excellent as expected" said Mrs. Ongaku. "Any last minute sign-ups?!" 

"Come on, Namine" Sora said.

"Wait...No!" Namine said.

"Last call!"

"No!"

"Done!"

Olette was signing autographs to the drama club and Roxas was leaning against the wall, completely bored.

Everyone left except for Sora, Pence, Namine and Mrs. Ongaku.

"Mrs. Ongaku!" Sora said. "We're here!"

"Sora, you're late" said Mrs. Ongaku. "Beside single auditions are WAY over."

"But-"

"No!"

"I'll sing with him!" Namine said, standing up.

"Umm...this is a joke...Namine" Mrs. Ongaku. "Good day." She left.

Namine sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, there's always next time."

Sora looked onstage and saw Pence struggling with the song.

"Come on" Sora said. He took Namine's hand and lead her onstage.

"Hey, Pence" said Namine.

"Hi, Namine."

"Whatcha doing?"

"I can't get this song."

"Can I try?" Namine asked.

"Sure."

Pence stood up as Namine sat down.

The notes at first were a blur to her. Once she had the right note, the notes came magically.

Sora and Pence were shocked.

Sora:

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_That you were always there beside me_

Namine:

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always there beside me_

Sora&Namine:

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_  
That I've never had someone_

_Who knows me like you do_

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before_

_  
I finally found_

_What I've been Looking for..._

"That was great!" Pence clapped. Sora stared into Namine's eyes the whole time, and found them looking at him back as soon as they finished the song.

"Hello..?" Pence called. He waved a hand in front of Sora's face, He snapped out of his daze.

"Hoshi and Hikari. You have a callback" called Mrs. Ongaku. "Pence, work with them."

"We got in?!" Sora exclaimed.

------

O.o!! There it is! this is really like hsm but i will twist!

hehe! twist!

review plz! reviews make me happy!

XxHeixFengxX.


	6. Chapter 6

here i am with another update! 

so here it is...chap 6!

and olette doesnt seem like the type to be like sharpay so...imma regret what im about to do...

----Chapter 6----

"WHAAAAAT??!!!" said Olette. "SORA HIKARI AND NAMINE HOSHI??!"

"Whoa, they didn't even audition!" Roxas said.

"They actually did, you must have not noticed" Kairi's calm voice said.

"You! Kairi!"

Kairi was casually leaning against the wall and Olette's yelling irritated her. "What?"

"When did they audition?!"

"Afterwards" Kairi said. "Leave me be Drama Queen." Kairi started to walk away.

"I may be a Drama Queen but you're an Ice Queen! No one can get through to you!"

Kairi ignored her usual nickname around the school. She was called the Ice Queen because she was cold and she never opened up to anyone. Her twin brother, Tai, was known as the Hat King because he always wore his baseball caps. Olette was the Drama Queen because she was too dramatic and Roxas was just her boyfriend.

"Hey, Kai" called Taiyou Hoshi, her twin brother.

"Nami is still shy" said Kairi. "We need to fix that. Come, Tai."

----

"I can't believe this!" said Olette. "She hasn't even asked permission!"

"Olette, don't you think-"

"Shut up, Roxas! I thought Namine was my friend but she's trying to take the Drama Queen crown from me!"

"Yo, Drama Queen!" called Kairi from the second floor. "Can you shut up for five minutes?!"

Olette glared at Kairi. She left the cafeteria.

Word had spread that Roxas and Olette had competition this time.

Kairi shook her head. She disliked Olette a lot. She often saw Olette with Namine and Olette would boss her around. She leaned against the railing, looking down at the skaters, jocks and the nerds.

She noticed one of the jocks walking around, with an unsure look on his face.

"Oh no..." Kairi muttered. Tai came to her side.

"What?"

"It has begun..."

----

Tidus, the unsure jock, turned to his friends.

Tidus:

_You can bet_

_There's nothing but net_

_When I'm in the zone and on a roll_

_But I've got a confession_

_My own secret obssession_

_  
And it's making me lose control_

Wakka, Riku:

_Everybody gather 'round_

"Well, if Roxas got beaten out, I have a secret to tell. I bake..."

"WHAT?!" Riku exclaimed.

"I love to bake! Cakes, cupcakes! Even apple pandowdy!"

Riku, Wakka

_Not another sound!_

"I wanna make the best creme brulee!"

Riku, Wakka and other jocks:

_No, no, no, nooooooooo_

_No, No, No!_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow 1 simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no_

_Stick to the Status Quo! _

Tidus sat down, discouraged.

Kairi sighed as her eyes shifted to the nerds. She spotted a look of guilt upon Yuna, one of the nerds(just go with it...).

Yuna:

_Look at me_

_And what do you see?_

_Intelligence beyond compare_

_But inside I am stirring_

_Something strange is occuring_

_  
It's a secret I need to share_

Rikku, Paine:

_Open up _

_Dig way down deep!_

"Hip hop is my passion!" Yuna said. "I love to pop and lock and jam and break!"

"Is that...right?"

Rikku, Paine:

_Not another peep!_

"It's just dancing. I think it's cooler than homework..."

Rikku, Paine and other nerds:

_No, no, no noooo_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_To keep things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no!_

_Stick to the status quo!_

Yuna sighed as she hid herself behind her book. Kairi shook her head as her attention went to the skaters. Cloud, who was the center of the skaters, looked uneasy.

Cloud:

_Listen well _

_I'm ready to tell_

_  
About a need that I cannot deny_

_Dude there's no explanastion _

_For this awesome sensation _

_But I'm ready to let it fly_

Tifa, Yuffie:

_Speak your mind and you'll be heard!_

"Ok, if Roxas's not gonna be the lead, then everything's gonna change! I play the cello!"

"The cello?! Are you serious?!" Tifa said.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked.

"It's like-" Tifa made a sawing motion with her hands.

"A giant saw!"

"No, it's a giant violin!" Cloud said.

Tifa, Yuffie:

_Not another word!_

"Do you wear a coat and tie?"

"Yeah."

Tifa, Yuffie and other skaters:

_No, no, no, nooooooooo_

_No, No, No!_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow 1 simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no_

_Stick to the Status Quo! _

Kairi panicked as the entire cafeteria broke out. Nerds, skaters and jocks danced and sang.

Skaters, Jocks, Nerds:

_No, no, no, nooooooooo_

_No, No, No!_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow 1 simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no_

_Stick to the Status Quo! _

_No, no, no noooo_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_To keep things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no!_

_Stick to the status quo!_

Kairi panicked as she paced back and forth, running her fingers through her hand.

Kairi:

_This is not what I want_

_This is not what I planned_

_And I just gotta say_

_I do not understand_

_  
Something is really..._

Tai:

_Something's not right_

Tai&Kairi:

_And we're gotta get things back where they belong_

_We can do it!_

Cloud:

_Gotta play!_

Tifa, Yuffie:

_Stick with what you know_

Tai&Kairi:

_We can do it!_

Yuna:

_Hip hop hooray!_

Rikku, Paine:

_She has gotta go!_

Tai&Kairi:

_We can do it!_

Tidus:

_Creme Brulee!_

Riku, Wakka:

_Keep your voice down low!_

Riku, Wakka, Rikku, Paine, Tifa, Yuffie:

_Not another peep_

_No, not another word_

_No, not another sound_

_No..._

Kairi:

_EVERYBODY QUIET!_

At that very moment, Namine entered with Hayner, all eyes on Namine.

"Umm...why are they looking at you?"

"I think they're looking at you..."

"Because of being competition to Roxas and Olette? I hate it when people stare at me! I can't handle it!"

Kairi and Tai began to walk down the stairs.

Jocks, Nerds, Skaters:

_No, No, No!_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow 1 simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no_

_Stick to the Status Quo! _

_No, no, no noooo_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_To keep things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no!_

_Stick to the status quo!_

Someone had spilt their milk and Namine, holding a tray of food, slipped and her boiling hot rice soup flew into the air just as Kairi came down the stairs. Kairi saw it and moved out of the way. The soup spilt all over the floor. Olette came in, running towards Namine.

"Namine!"

She slipped and fell onto the hot soup.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-----------

there it is...well u can see that kairi has sharpay's parts...

well ok...i'll update sooner or later..

XxHeixFengxX.


	7. Chapter 7

here i am with another update!

well...last time...olette slipped into a puddle of hot soup and...she will NOT be happy!

disclaimer: i own nothing...

---Chapter 7----

"I'm so sorry!" Namine apologized.

"What is going on here?!" called Mrs. Ongaku.

"Namine purposely spilled her soup here so I would trip and burn myself!" Olette accused.

"She didn't do that, Mrs. Ongaku" Kairi said. "Namine accidently spilled her soup and Olette, being the drama queen that she is, slipped and fell and she's trying to blame it on Namine."

"Hmm...I don't know who to believe..."

"I'm your top student!" Olette said. "You're going to believe that...that..deliquent?!"

"Stop it both of you! Both of you have detention on Thursday! End of discussion!" said Mrs. Ongaku.

----

"Is Olette really mad? I apologized" said Namine.

"Look," Sora said. "No one has ever challenged Olette for the lead role before, besides Kairi and she always lost because she was usually absent on the callback days. But you...you were here...and you have a perfect attendance...you can win!"

"I don't know. This whole thing is wrecking my friendship with Olette and even Hayner" Namine explained. "He's mad at me for doing that to Olette. We all know he's been in love with her for years!"

"Well, Namine. We have the callback. We're in!"

"Sora...what if we get the parts but Olette hates me?"

"Then she wouldn't be your friend, would she?" said Sora. "Besides you got me!"

Namine couldn't help but laugh. The lunch bell rang and Namine gave Sora a hug before walking to her fifth period.

----

"Roxas! How can you just stand there and watch Sora take your crown from you?!" Olette said in their fifth period. "Look at her," she pointed across the room to Namine. "She seems innocent but she's pure evil!"

"You know what Olette? I'm tired of you talking smack about Namine! She didn't even do anything to you!" Roxas shot back. Olette looked shocked. "We're over!"

"But...I need a singing partner!"

"I'll be your singing partner but I will not be your boyfriend!"

"You're dumping me?!" This got the whole class's attention.

"Yeah!"

Kairi, who was in that class, burst out laughing. "The Drama Queen got dumped!"

The whole class followed Kairi and began to laugh alongside her. Olette looked furious.

"Kairi!" Olette screamed. The whole class quieted.

"Yes?" Kairi asked, innocently. Olette glared at Kairi.

"The Ice Queen is gonna be melted down" Olette threatened, before she grabbed her purse and left the class.

"Hey, Drama Queen! You can't leave in the middle of class!" Kairi called after her.

----

Namine sighed as she walked over to her locker. She opened it and put away her chem book.

'Great...I have sixth period with EVERYONE' she thought. She had PE sixth period and about everyone was in her class.

She walked over to the girl's locker room and changed into her gym clothes. She walked out into the gym.

"Namine!" called Kairi. Namine turned and looked at Kairi. "Watch out for the Drama Queen!"

"Why?"

"You heard her in fifth period! She's after you!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I've never been able to beat Olette. And I wanna see that bitch being an understudy!" Kairi said.

"What did you just say?!" Olette yelled.

"I said that I wanna see you be Namine's understudy!" Kairi said.

"No, you called me a bitch!"

"Yeah, I did" said Kairi.

Everyone gathered around the three girls.

"How dare you!" Olette said.

"How dare I?" Kairi asked.

"What is going on here?!" said Mrs. Rok. She broke up the crowd.

"Kairi's making trouble" Olette lied.

"Why aren't I surprised? Ms. Hoshi, give me two laps!"

"Whatever" Kairi rolled her eyes before she took off running around the gym.

"Mrs. R" said Tai. He stepped up out of the crowd, wearing his usual baseball cap. "I think Olette should run too. Even though Kairi started the trouble, Olette chose to continue it."

"Hmm...you're right" said Mrs. Rok. "Olette, one lap!"

"Why not two-"

"Shut up, Mr. Kashi" Mrs. Rok said.

"Ok" said Tai. Kairi finished her laps and high-fived her brother.

"Hmm...Tai and Kairi are twins but...Kairi's last name is Hoshi and his is Kashi" Sora told Namine.

"That is kinda of strange" Namine said. "And Hoshi is my last name..."

"Mr. Kashi! Give me your hat!"

"Come on, Mrs. R! That's the fifth hat you took from me this week!"

--------

there it is! the whole tai and kairi mystery will be revealed...

and i'm not a olette hater and it pains me to have to make her like this but...she WILL be changed...sooner or later...

I'll update soon...or later...

summer vacation coming!!!!!

XxHeixFengxX.


	8. Chapter 8

here i am with another update!

ok...now imma go deeper in with kairi and tai..hehe..

disclaimer: i own nothing...

----Chapter 8----

As soon as that last bell rang, the school grounds filled with students wanting to go home. Namine left her seventh period class and looked around for Sora. She spotted him 'hiding' behind a tree.

"Sora?" she asked as she came up to him.

"I thought about what you said about Kairi and Tai" Sora said. "And I wanna know why they have different last names. So I'm gonna follow Tai home." 

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah..." Sora said. "Hey, you can help me!"

"...How about no?"

"Please Namine!" said Sora. "I need you to follow Kairi!"

"Um...I don't stalk people...I'm sorry" said Namine.

"I'll tell you-know-who that you like him!"

"Don't you dare!"

"There's Kairi!"

"I'm hating you right now..."

"I know you really love me though!"

----

Sora and Namine walked behind Tai and Kairi. They walked home together, talking about school things and some other stuff. They stopped at the intersection of Yami Road.

"Bye, kairi. See ya" Tai said, before hugging his sister.

"Bye Tai."

The twins walked their separate ways.

"That's weird...if they're twins and they don't live together?" Sora whispered. "Go after Kairi and I'll follow Tai."

----

Namine followed Kairi into an apartment building down the street. She saw Kairi go into one of the rooms. Namine looked through the window. Kairi threw her backpack on the table and dug in the fridge.

"KAIRI! ARE YOU HOME YET?!"

"Yeah, Dad!"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"I had to walk" replied Kairi.

"Well walk faster!"

"Of course, Dad" said Kairi. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes?!" 

"No! Where did you get that idea?!"

Namine watched Kairi eat an apple and decided to leave...

But once she left...

Kairi leaned against the wall, eating her apple.

"YIN KAIRI!"

Kairi got startled and dropped her apple on the floor. Her father came out of the room and saw the apple core on the floor.

"YOU CLUMSY HOE!" yelled her dad.

"Dad, if you hadn't-"

"Trying to blame it on me!"

"Dad, if you would just-" Kairi was interruppted by her father backhanding her.

And Kairi knew she wouldn't go to school tomorrow.

----

Sora followed Tai into a house down the street. He looked through the window.

"Mom, I'm home!" called Tai. He threw his backpack on the couch.

"I'm in here, darling! Just get started on dinner! I'll be down in a minute!" said his mother from upstairs.

"Alright, mom" Tai answered. He disappeared into the kitchen. Sora went to the kitchen window. He saw Tai starting up dinner.

'Hmm...I still don't know why...'

His mom came in and sat down. "Have you done your homework yet?" 

"No."

"How much homework do you have?"

"Not a lot" said Tai.

"Then do it after you finish up dinner" said his mom.

'Whoa, aren't moms supposed to make dinner for their kid?'

"Yeah, mom" Tai said.

"So how was school?" 

"Good. I missed musical auditions but I'm still gonna perform in the final callbacks."

"Great. Hurry up on dinner. I want you to have enough time on your homework" said his mom. "Listen to me, if you get another F, you will NOT be having a fun summer."

"Yeah, mom."

'Tai's mom works him to death' thought Sora.

----

The next day, Namine noticed that Kairi and Tai wasn't here.

---------

There it is! 

i have so much time on my hands...its not even funny...

my parents stalk my room a lot...i'll update as soon as i can...

XxHeixFengxX.


	9. Chapter 9

here i am with another update! 

disclaimer: i own nothing...

---Chapter 9---

The next day, Namine saw Kairi but she had a cut on her face. People looked over to Kairi and whispered to others. Kairi heard something...

"I heard Olette and her fought and Olette jacked her up good" whispered a ninth grader. Kairi heard this and turned to the ninth grader, glaring daggers at him.

"Listen up, punk. You got something to say, you say it to my face! Not to my back you gayass wimp" Kairi said. She turned and walked away.

"Whoa, that kid is lucky" said Sora as he came up behind Namine. "I heard the last person that talked about Kairi behind her back...she doesn't go here anymore."

"What about Olette?"

"Olette...I think Kairi just keeps Olette here for entertainment" Sora said.

The first period rang and Namine walked with Sora to their first period.

----

"Ms. Hoshi and Mr. Kashi" said Mrs. Ongaku. "You need to make up the test from yesterday." 

"Test?"

"A pop quiz" Mrs. Ongaku said. "See me afterschool."

"I can't make it afterschool" Kairi said.

"Why is that?"

"My dad..." 

"What's wrong Kairi? Too busy being a deliquent to make up your test?" Olette joked. Everyone started to laugh except for Kairi, Tai and Namine.

"First of all, that was a lame joke. Second, my dad doesn't like me staying afterschool and third, can't i make up the test at lunch?"

"No, I like my time to eat" said Mrs. Ongaku. "And today is callbacks."

"OH yeah..." Kairi remembered.

"I hope you're ready" said Mrs. Ongaku.

"Mrs. Ongaku. Roxas and I are completely ready and we are so going to beat out all the competition." 

"OH, yeah, Olette?" Kairi said. "Guess what? I'm here today! That means all those other times you've beaten me, it's only because I was absent! But today I'm here! You're going down!"

"Yeah!" Tai said, standing up to back up his sister. "You can just kiss the lead role good-bye!"

"Settle down now!" Mrs. Ongaku said.

----

The whole day was like that. Olette made comments and Kairi and Tai would insult Olette back.

It was time to go to callbacks. Sora and Namine went to the auditorium. They saw Tai and Kairi and Roxas and Olette.

"Welcome!" said Mrs. Ongaku. "To the final callbacks! We will have auditions for the lead roles of the musical. Auditioning for the lead roles of Troy and Gabriella are Roxas and OLette and Sora and Namine."

"WHAT?!" Aren't Kairi and Tai auditioning for Troy and Gabriella?" Olette asked.

"Nope" Tai said. "Now let the lady continue."

"Auditioning for the roles of Ryan and Sharpary will be our very own twins Tai and Kairi." 

"Then how are you gonna beat me for the role?" Olette asked.

"We're not going to " Kairi said.

"Because we actually want to be in this play" Tai said.

"And we know we will lose to Namine and Sora" Kairi said.

"So we thought."

"And we auditioned for Ryan and Sharpay!" said Tai and Kairi at the same time. "We trust Namine to beat you!"

"Wow...you guys are really twins" Roxas said.

"NO duh...!" Kairi said.

"On with audition! Pence gave you the sheet of music you were to sing. One by one you will come up here and sing them!" Mrs. Ongaku said.

"First up, Tai and Kairi!"

---------

Ok, what song should Roxas and Olette sing : Start of Something New or Breaking Free?

Tai and Kairi will sing Bop to the Top.

review and pick plz!

and my parents are still stalkin my room...

XxHeixFengxX.


	10. Chapter 10

here i am with another update!

alrighty then...onto Tai and Kairi's vote!

disclaimer: i own nothing...but the characters i make up and the plot.

----Chapter 10----

Tai and Kairi walked up onstage. Latin music played as the twins began to dance.

Tai:

_Mucho gusto_

Kairi:

_Hay que fabulosa_

_  
_The Latin beat grew more catchy. Kairi trilled.

Kairi:

_Ariba_

_Quieres bailar_

Tai:

_Mirame_

Kairi:

_I believe in dreaming_

_Shootin' for the stars_

Tai:

_Baby to be number one_

_You gotta raise the bar_

Kairi:

_Kickin' and a-scratching_

_Grindin' out my best_

Tai:

_Anything it takes_

_To climb the ladder of success_

Both:

_Work our tails off everyday_

_Gotta bump the competition_

_Blow them all away_

Tai:

_Caliente_

Kairi:

_Suave_

_Yea we're gonna_

Both:

_Bop bop bop_

_Bop to the Top_

Tai:

_Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

Both:

_Jump and hop hop til we drop_

Kairi:

_And start again_

_Zip zap zop_

_Pop like a mop_

Tai:

_Scoot around the corner_

Both:

_Move it to the groove _

_'Til the music stops _

_Do the bop bop, bop to the top _

_Don't ever stop _

_Bop to the top _

_Gimmie, gimmie _

_Shimmy shimmy _

_Shake some booty and turn around _

_Flash a smile in their direction_

Kairi:

_Show some muscle_

Tai:

_Do the hustle_

Both:

_Yea we're gonna_

_Bop bop bop_

_Bop to the Top_

Tai:

_Wipe away your inhibitions_

Both:

_Stump stump stump_

_Do the rump_

Kairi:

_And strut your stuff_

Both:

_Bop bop bop_

_Straight to the top_

_Going for the glory_

Tai:

_We'll keep steppin up_

_And we just won't stop(stop)_

Both:

_Til we reach the top_

_Bop to the Top_

The music ended the everyone in room burst out into applause. Kairi and Tai bowed. They walked offstage and headed toward the back row.

"Whoa, they're good" said Sora. "Why didn't they try out for the lead roles?"

Namine also wondered why this was so.

Mrs. Ongaku wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Roxas, Olette! You're up!"

--------------

well roxas and olette will be singing breaking free cuz most ppl voted for it...

if u have any questions feel free to pm me...

ok...review or i wont post up the next chap for...a long time...

XxHeixFengxX.


	11. Chapter 11

here i am with another update!

alrighty then...here it is...imma cut the song short...

i've written chap 12, 13, 14 and 15 already...so...depends on my mood whether i update...

disclaimer: i own nothing but the...u know the deal...

----Chapter 11----

Olette and Roxas walked onstage. The music began when a cell phone ringing interuppted them.

"TURN OFF YOUR CELLPHONES IN THE THEATER!" Mrs. Ongaku shrieked.

"Sorry, Mrs. O" said Tai. "It's my momma. Can I take this call?"

"Make it quick!"

"What's up, mom?" Tai said, answering his phone. "Oh...I forgot to do the laundry. Your black vest...? With the skull? Umm...third drawer on your dresser. Alright mom. Bye. Yes, I'll make dinner. Yeah, I'll go to the store. Yeah I'll do that...yea...Mom can you call me afterschool? Ok, bye mom. Luv ya."

Tai hung up his phone. 'It wouldn't kill her to said she loves me back...'

"Proceed" Tai said.

Then Kairi's cell phone rang.

"GRR!"

"It's my dad" Kairi said. She went outside with Tai. She picked up her cell. "Father. What is it? No I'm not using a tone with you. No I'm at school. Why am I at school? I wanna learn? The reason I got an F is cuz you keep me outta school! I'm not yelling! I'm not talking back! I'm just saying-Father! Fine...I'll see you afterschool." She hung up.

"You know Kairi. If you told Namine the truth, you would be out of there" Tai said.

"I know...but I don't want to bring up the past..."

----(Meanwhile)

Roxas and Olette began their song.

Roxas: 

_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

Olette:

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

Roxas:

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different that who we are_

Olette:

_Creating space between us_

_Til we're separate hearts_

Both:

_But your faith _

_It gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

Roxas:

_We're breaking free_

_We're soaring _

_Flying_

Both:

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

Olette:

_If we're tryin_

Roxas: 

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

Both:

_We're breaking free_

Roxas:

_Can you feel it building?_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

Olette:

_Connected by a feeling_

_In our very souls_

Roxas: 

_Rising up _

_Til it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see_

Roxas:

_We're breaking free_

_We're soaring _

_Flying_

Both:

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

Olette:

_If we're tryin_

Roxas: 

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

Both:

_We're breaking free_

Roxas:

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way thats different than who we are..._

"Bravo!!!" said Mrs. Ongaku. "Wonderful as usual, Roxas and Olette."

Kairi and Tai came back in and sat in the back row. 

"Sora and Namine!"

---------

alright there it is! i cut out the real meaningful parts of the song cuz it wouldnt fit olette and roxas...

i bet u ppl can almost guess what the mystery about tai and kairi is...

and dont worry...its not over yet...

XxHeixFengxX.


	12. Chapter 12

here i am with another update!

thanks to my cuzins whining and begging for me to update, imma update!

sora and namine will sing start of something new and it will be the whole song...or maybe not...

disclaimer: u know the deal...

---Chapter 12----

Sora and Namine walked onstage.

"Namine, rock out!" Kairi called.

"Show us how it's done!" Tai said.

Namine smiled and the music began.

Sora:

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Namine:

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possiblities_

_I know_

_That something has changed_

Both: 

_Never felt this way_

Namine:

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the..._

Both:

_Start of something new_

Namine:

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you_

Both:

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something New_

Sora:

_  
Now who'd of ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

Namine:

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_With you by my side_

Both:

_I know _

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

Namine:

_I know it for real_

Both:

_This could be the..._

Both:

_Start of something new_

Namine:

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you_

Both:

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something New_

Sora:

_I never knew it could happen_

_Til it happened to me_

Namine:

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see_

Both:

_Start of something new_

Namine:

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you_

Both:

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something New_

Namine:

_The start of something new_

Sora:

_Start of something new_

Both:

_Start of something new..._

The song finished with Mrs. Ongaku clapping.

"Brava! That was awesome!" said Mrs. Ongaku. Kairi and Tai clapped as well. "Ok, and the lead roles go to..."

----------

Left ya there!!! hehe!

and the next chap will be a surprise...hehe...

XxHeixFengxX.


	13. Chapter 13

here i am with another update!

my cuzin aznlemonxx and i have a deal...when she updates i update...she updated so i have to update...i know..sucks... 

and here is the surprise!

u know the disclaimer...

----Chapter 13----

"The lead roles shall go to..." 

Sora, Olette, Roxas and Namine crossed their fingers.

"I can't decide! So I want you to audition individually! Each come up with their own song and sing in front of the whole school!" said Mrs. Ongaku. "Including Kairi and Tai."

"Why us?" Tai asked.

"Because I said so" said Mrs. Ongaku. "You have one week!"

----

"Do you believe this crap?" Tai said. "Why do we gotta come with our own song and sing it?"

"I know. It's hella dumb."

"In front of the whole school too" Tai said.

Tai and Kairi were spending the reminder of their lunch roaming the halls.

"Wanna ditch 5th period?" Tai asked.

"Nah. I wanna see the look on the Drama Queen's face!" said kairi.

"I would love to see that" said Tai.

The 5th period bell rang and Kairi and Tai went to their fifth period class.

-----

"Well, class. Pair up and create this chemical on the board(i'm not in high school so i dont know this stuff so use ur imagination!)" said the teacher. The class paired up...Kairi and Tai paired up. Olette and Hayner paired up. Roxas came over to Namine.

"Wanna be my partner?"

"Sure" Namine said.

They went to an empty desk and began to mix the chemical. Namine's eyes wandered around the room. She looked over to Olette and Hayner...they were having..._fun_...

Olette was giggling and Hayner was laughing. They seemed to be having a good time.

'Well, Hayner has always been crushing on Olette.'

"Nami, what are you looking at?" Roxas asked.

"Olette and Hayner has chemistry" said Namine.

"Well, duh because this is chemistry class" Roxas joked. Namine smacked him playfully in the arm.

"You know what I mean!" Namine said. "Or are you jealous because of Olette and Hayner?"

"No way! Me and Olette are waaay over! I don't even know why I went out with her in the first place."

"Maybe because you like her" Namine said, hiding the pain she felt when Olette first told her that her and Roxas were dating.

"Probably. But when you auditioned, you showed me the real Olette" said Roxas. "And the real Olette isn't the type of girl I like. Thanks for showing me that." Roxas smiled.

Namine couldn't help but blush at his smile. "It's what friends do..."

'Just friends...' Namine thought. Little did she know that Roxas was thinking the same thing...

----

Sixth period came around and Namine found Sora waiting for her on the bleachers.

"Namine! Do you have a song?"

"Umm...no" Namine said.

"Well, you need to get a song!" said Sora. "I can't lose to Roxas again!"

"Alright Sora! I'll get on it today!"

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking" said Sora. The whole group of people, minus Kairi and Tai, sat on the bleachers. The PE teacher Mrs. Rok came in.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Rok."

At that moment, Kairi and Tai came through those doors.

"Hey, Mrs. R" said Tai. "Sorry we're late."

Kairi handed Mrs. Rok a late pass and walked over to the bleachers. The students moved over to make room for her and Tai. She sat down and Tai followed after her.

"We're going to start our trusting unit. Grab a partner and lets go" said Mrs. Rok.

Tai and Kairi partnered up, Sora and Namine partnered up, Olette and Hayner partnered up and Roxas and another girl partnered up.

"One of you will fall over and the other one will catch you. In order to make this work, you have to have trust" said Mrs. Rok. "That's why I let you choose your partners." 

"Ok, positions and now fall."

Namine fell over and Sora caught her.

By the end of sixth period, everyone was packing up and heading to their seventh periods.

Namine walked through the halls and suddenly tripped on a person's foot. She was about to hit the ground when someone caught her.

"Watch out, Namine! You'll hurt yourself!" said a cheery voice. Namine looked up at her savior.

"Sora...you caught her!"

Sora pulled Namine up and whispered in her ear.

"I'll never let you fall" whispered Sora.

Namine gave Sora a hug. "You're my best friend." 

'Just your best friend...' Sora thought.

--------

There it is...the surprise is that im making this fic longer!

arent u happy? more make some noise! yay! 

ok...i'll update sooner or later...

but i need ur suggestions again...what songs should Sora, Roxas, Olette, Kairi and Tai sing? i already got namine's song. review and tell me!

XxHeixFengxX.


	14. Chapter 14

here i am with another update!

ok heres chap 14...

i was so shocked with all the reviews...so i guess i'll update more!

more suggestions plz...

u know the disclaimer..

----Chapter 14---

Afterschool, Namine started her way home. She stopped and went over to where Kairi was sitting, reading a book.

"Hey, Kairi" said Namine. Kairi looked up from her book.

"Hi, Nami" said Kairi. When Kairi said Nami, memories flashed back to her.

_Flashback:  
_

_"Kairi-chan! Ohayo!" said 12 year old Namine. She still had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. _

_"Nami-chan..." said Kairi. Her brown hair shone in the moonlight and her blue eyes filled with sadness. "I have bad news..."  
_

_"What is it? Kairi-chan?"_

_"I'm leaving..." _

_End of Flashback._

"Kairi, what are you doing?"

"Reading."

"What are you reading?"

"A book..."

"Kairi-chan!"

Kairi winced at the sound of Kairi-chan. Tai walked over.

"Kai, ready to go?"

"I'm not exactly excited to go home" Kairi told Tai.

"Hey, Nami" said Tai. More memories flashed back to her...

_Flashback..._

_"Leaving? Is Tai-kun leaving too?"_

_"I don't know..." Kairi had tears in her eyes. _

_"No! You can't leave! You're my best friend!"_

_A 12 year old boy with black hair and the same blue eyes walked over with fear and sadness in his eyes. "Kai-chan..."_

_End of Flashback..._

Namine's head began to hurt.

"Nami? Are you ok?" asked Tai, concerned. More pain rushed to her head.

"Tai...I think...she's starting to...remember!" Kairi stated.

"Nami! Nami!"

The pain caused her to collaspe and faint.

"NAMINE!"

_Dream.._

_"Where are you going, Kai-chan?" _

_"I don't know..." Kairi cried more. Tai took his sister into his arms. _

_"We'll miss you a lot..."_

_A tall man with black hair and blue eyes walked in and grabbed Kairi roughly. "Let's go, Kairi. We can't be here any longer."_

_"Daddy, I don't want to go!" _

_The tall man slapped Kairi harshly. "Don't talk back to me!" He dragged her away from Tai and Namine._

_"Kairi!!" _

_End of Dream..._

"Namine?" called Sora's voice. "Namine, wake up." 

Namine opened her eyes and sat up. She was in a hospital room. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You fainted" Sora said. "Luckily, Roxas and I were around. Roxas drove us here.Tai and Kairi argued with the hospital attendants and got you a room."

Namine chuckled. "They argued with them?"

"Yup. You should have seen it. Tai and Kairi are fierce" said Sora.

Tai came into the room. "Man, those hospital attendants are picky."

----

Kairi dialed her house number. She braced herself for her father's anger.

"Hello?"

"Father, it's me."

"YIN KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU??!"

"I'm at the hospital. One of my friends fainted and I had to make sure she was okay!"

"COULD IT HAVE KILLED YOU TO CALL?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now??!!"

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!"

"Father, I'm not gonna be home until later."

"NO. YOU'RE COMING HOME NOW!"

"I have to make sure my friend's ok!"

"YOU BETTER COME HOME OR THERE'S GONNA BE HELL TO PAY!"

"THERE'S ALWAYS HELL TO PAY! NO MATTER WHAT I DO, IT'S ALWAYS WRONG! EVEN IF I FORGET TO TURN OFF THE TV, YOU STILL GET MAD AT ME!" Kairi just exploded into anger. "NO MATTER WHAT I DO, YOU WILL STILL MAKE ME PAY! SO WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU NOW WHEN I KNOW I'M GONNA GET THE SAME BEATING AS I ALWAYS DO?!" Kairi just hung up the phone and fell onto a chair. She rubbed her temples.

She remembered all the beatings her father gave her...She remembered the first beating she ever got...

_Flashback..._

_Two year old Kairi, barely able to walk, went into her parent's bedroom. Her father was in there, frustrated. _

_"Dada" mumbled Kairi. _

_"What?!" her father snapped. Hearing her father yell at her like that scared her and made her cry. "Shut up! I'm trying to work!" _

_Kairi cried even more. Her father stood up and backhanded her across the face. The pain shocked through Kairi's body. "YOU SHUT UP, YOU LIL BABY BITCH."_

_Kairi cried as her father continued to hit her. By the end of her beating, she was sobbing on the floor, blood staining her brown hair..._

_End of Flashback._

Kairi was close to crying. She hated her father for years...She didn't want to go home to meet her father's fist.

When was she ever trully happy?

--------

There it is! you probably think "poor kairi" or "darneth you for torturing kairi like that" but why do you think she's the ice queen...? no one can get pass her ice barrier...her heart is cold...

in the earlier chapters...u see that i mentioned a kairi as namine's cuzin...just a lil hint...

XxHeixFengxX.


	15. Chapter 15

here i am with another update! 

still need more suggestions...

now is where all the retarded suspense comes in!

u know i dont own anything so moving on! 

----Chapter 15----

The next day, Namine came to school and went to her locker. Olette walked up behind her and tapped Namine's shoulder.

"Hey, Namine. I just wanna say sorry for all I've said" Olette said. "And Hayner made me realize it was wrong for me to do all those things that I did. But I still think I'm going to win! Because word is Sora is just using you."

"Wha...what?" Namine asked surprised.

"It's true. You said he was your best friend, but he's just using you!" Olette said. "He doesn't care about you. So you might as well just drop out of the musical!"

"Sora would never say that!"

"Yes he would!" Olette said. "I'll prove it. Come to Room 121 at lunch."

Olette walked off.

'Would Sora really say that...?'

----

Kairi was walking around the school, ditching 1st period. She didn't like language arts so she skipped. She stumbled into the library where she saw Olette and Sora talking. She hid and listened to their conversation.

"Sora, meet me in Room 121 before lunch" said Olette.

"Why?" 

"I need to talk to you about Namine" Olette said.

"What about Namine?"

"I said meet me in Room 121!" Olette said. "I should get back to 1st period."

"How do I get there before lunch? Isn't there a teacher there?"

"That teacher has prep 4th period so it's open. Come in and I'll be waiting for you."

Kairi became suspious. 'Hey, I can ditch 4th period too...'

----

Near the end of 4th period, Kairi snuck into Room 121 before Olette. She saw Sora and Olette come in.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"How do you feel about Namine?" Olette said. Kairi spotted a tape recorder. 

"She's my best friend." Olette stopped the tape recorder. 

"You're in love with her?" She started the tape recorder after she said that.

"Yes..." Sora realized what he said. "NOT!" Sora said quickly. "She doesn't matter to me like that!"

"Really now?" Olette smirked. "How could you say that?"

"It's true!" Olette stopped the tape recorder. "Alright. Good bye then."

Sora left. Olette pulled the tape recorder out. She played it.

Kairi gasped. 'That bitch...'

----

Namine came into the room at lunch to find Olette waiting for her.

"Hi! Namine!" Olette said. "I have the tape...are you sure you want to listen to it?"

"Play it..."

Olette pressed play.

_How do you feel about Namine? said Olette's voice._

_"She's my best friend." There was a pause. "Yes...NOT!" said Sora. "She doesn't matter to me like that!"_

_"Really now? How could you say that?"  
_

_"It's true!"_

Olette stopped it. She looked over to Namine who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Namine" said Olette. "But that's what he said...Even Roxas feels the same. He told me the only reason he talks to you is because you used to be my friend.

That hurt Namine a lot...

Namine turned around and ran out of the room. Tai was hanging right outside the door with a tape recorder.

"Namine...such a gullible girl...I win!" Olette said. Tai smirked. 'This is what you get, Olette. You can't hurt my cousin like that...'

----

Namine ran into the empty hallway. 'My best friend...is just using me...and the guy I like is...just...' she cried.

She went inside the classroom. She looked outside the window to find Sora hanging out with Roxas.

She felt the tears come on.

Namine:

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen?_

_Cuz now i have to pretend_

_That I don't really care..._

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled _

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_And then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-bes_

_Once upon a song..._

_Now I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

_Cuz now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Cuz I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that_

_I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_Cuz I liked the view..._

_Thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you..._

The lunch bell rang and Namine headed to her locker. Sora and Roxas walked over to her.

"Hi, Namine-"

"Save it" Namine interuppted. "You two are such jerks! I can't believe you would do that to me!"

"Do what...?" Sora asked.

"I thought I was your best friend, Sora! And Roxas, you said we were friends! Why would you backstab me like that?!"

"Namine, what are you-" Namine cut off Roxas.

"Just leave me alone. Roxas go off and win the damn lead role. I'm out" Namine stated, before grabbing her chem book and walking to her fifth period.

"What..?"

"Roxas, Sora" called Tai. "We know what's up with Namine..."

-------

the song was for sora _and _roxas...so yeah...

here is the climax of the story! and olette is a very...bad girl...?

well...review...and...yeah..

XxHeixFengxX.


	16. Chapter 16

here i am with another update!

ok keep reviewing! i likes reviews! they make the world go round!

anyways...back to story...

----Chapter 16----

"How could she do that?!" Roxas yelled. "That's just sick and wrong!" 

"I knew something was up when she was so nice!"

"We have proof" Tai said. He reached into his pocket. "Whoa...Kai, where's the proof?"! 

"I thought you had it!"

"I thought you did! I gave it to you at lunch!"

"No you didn't!"

"Did you check your lockers?"

"That might be a good idea" Tai said. "Go check our lockers Kai."

"Why should I? You lost the tape!"

"We're gonna be late for 5th period..." Roxas said.

"Go to class!" said Kairi.

Roxas and Sora got scared because of Kairi's tone. "We're going!"

Roxas and Sora went off.

"Tai, we've gotta find that tape! Namine thinks Roxas and Sora hate her!"

"And it's up to us to set things right!" Tai said. "Why is it always up to us?"

"Shut up. Come on!"

Kairi dragged Tai to their lockers. She opened both of them and digged inside. "Where...Tai, dig in my locker!"

Tai looked all over Kairi's locker. "Kairi, you're very disorganized."

"Shush, so are you" Kairi said. "What's with your hat rack?"

"That's where I stash my hats" Tai said. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"I can't find it!"

"Me neither!"

"Great...let's go to 5th period" Kairi said. "Maybe we'll figure something out."

----

Roxas was worried. He looked across the room and saw Namine. She caught him looking at her and looked the other way. He sighed. Why Olette do this to him? 

Kairi and Tai came in just before the bell rang.

"Ma'am. The bell rang after we came in. We're not late" Tai said.

"Give me your hat" the teacher said.

"Can't I keep it?"

"No. No hats allowed in the classroom."

"But the light blinds me!" Tai said.

"Give me the hat, Mr. Kashi" said the teacher. Tai gave up and gave her the hat. She put in a drawer filled with Tai's other hats.

Tai sat at his desk, next to Kairi.

"Class, pair up and make this experiment"

"Tai, go with Namine. I'm gonna partner up with Roxas" Kairi said.

"Ok. But what are you planning?"

"Roxas's alone. Namine won't partner up with him and he won't partner up with his fangirls" Kairi said. She walked over to Roxas.

"Roxas, be my partner" Kairi said.

"Why?"

"Cuz I said so!"

---

"What the hell does that mean?!" Tai asked Namine.

"You just add 1/2 cup of this and mix it with this" Namine explained.

"HUH?! I'm not a chem genius like you, Nami!"

"Don't you pay attention in class?"

"I would if Mrs. Sciku wouldn't take all my thinking caps!"

"Detention, Mr. Kashi!"

"Can I get my hat back?'

"No." 

--

"Huh?! Roxas, I wasn't here that day! What's your excuse?!"

"I don't pay attention!"

"Great, I'm gonna lose my D+!"

"I wish I could partner up with Namine" Roxas said, looking across the room at Namine.

"Yeah, everyone wants to partner up with their crush" Kairi joked.

"Yeah..."

Kairi gasped. "WHOA! What did you just say?!"

"huh?"

"You like Nami!" Kairi said. Roxas didn't reply. He simply blushed. "You're blushing! I'm taking a pic of this!"

Kairi pulled out her camera phone and snapped a pic. "Your fangirls appreciate the contribution!" Kairi laughed.

"Gimme the phone!"

"No, it's my phone!"

"Kairi, what do you want?" 

"How do you really feel about Namine?"

Roxas looked around him. "I'm in love with her, ok?"

Kairi smirked. "Since when?" 

"Since I became Olette's boyfriend and broke up with her, I've been getting feelings for Namine."

"So you had feelings for Namine while you were dating Olette?" Kairi said. "I knew no one would like that Drama Bitch besides delusional Hayner..." 

Roxas laughed.

'Whoa...wait...What about Sora?' Kairi thought.

-----

During PE, Kairi told Tai to partner with Namine again. They were playing tennis so they could get away with it. Kairi went over to Sora.

"Sora, let's talk" Kairi said.

"Ok..." Kairi pulled him up and grabbed a tennis ball and two rackets. They went to a court. "How do you play this game...?"

"Mrs. Rok told us a couple days ago."

"Well, I wasn't here!"

"Ok...just hit the ball with the racket and don't let it hit the ground" said Sora.

"Umm...then how do you start it off?"

"Bounce the ball and hit it" Sora said.

"But it's never supposed to hit the ground."

"That's an exception."

Kairi bounced the ball and tapped it lightly. The ball went flying halfway across the room and nearly hit Olette. "Sorry, Drama Queen! I missed!"

"Whoa, where did you learn to hit so hard?" Sora questioned.

"My dad-" Kairi stopped herself. "I can just hit hard, ok?"

Sora became suspious.

"But the reason I wanted to be your partner is because I wanna know something" Kairi said. She walked closer to Sora so no one else could hear them. "How do you feel about Namine?"

Sora sighed. "I knew you were gonna ask that." Sora looked straight into Kairi's eyes. "I...I...I love her..."

Kairi's eyes widdened. "Right..."

Sora looked deeper into Kairi's eyes. "What's wrong?" 

Kairi half-smiled. "Nothing..."

"You look like you have a dirty secret" said Sora.

Kairi looked away. "Let's play...whatever you call this game!"

Kairi jumped over the net and the two of them began to play. Kairi, being one of the top atheletes in the school, seemed distracted as Sora was the winner at the end of 6th period.

"Kairi, are you ok?" Sora asked. Kairi looked at Sora with the most sincere look she could find.

"I'm good" Kairi said. Sora narrowed his eyes and looked even deeper into Kairi's eyes. Pain...pain is what he saw..

Sora shrugged and went to the boys' locker room. As the people passed her, Kairi stood there, deep in thought. She walked into the girls' locker room and changed back into her normal clothes.

By the end of the day, Kairi was confused and frustrated. 'If Roxas and Sora are both in love with Namine...' Kairi thought. 'Then...how do I make sure that they don't find out?'

"Hey, Kai. Ready to go home?" Tai asked.

"I'm not happy to go home" Kairi said. "I just can't leave when Namine totally hates Roxas and Sora. We can fix this, Tai. I'm staying afterschool and I'm going to find that tape. I don't care what Father says when I get home. Tai, it's up to us to set things right!" 

---------

There...not one of my best chapters...but whatever...

As u can see, Roxas and Sora are both in love with Namine. And this may be under Roxas/Namine but it could end up Sora/Namine. Eh...my choice...

And u ppl have a say in this too! Review and tell who should end up with Namine and why...and dont gimme no reason like "Roxas and Namine belong together!" i want a reason like "Sora should be with Namine because he encouraged her to do this" every review counts

oh and i still need song suggestions for the ppl to sing...but i think 'All or Nothing' by Helen Kurup would be good for Kairi. It was rumored to be in HSM2 but...eh...dont know...

i know i hardly ever reply to ur reviews but i appreciate them!

i'll update soon!

XxHeixFengxX.


	17. Chapter 17

hi...

sorry for the long wait...i just lost my inspiration to write...

i emptied all my email and i didnt get to reply to the reviews so time to reply...

**namine-sora** : glad you like it . sora has been a great friend to namine and roxas kinda did have a chance with her. thanks for ur opinion!

**xxKingdom-Hearts-Fanxx **: lol...u confused me with ur switching between sora/namine and roxas/namine...but u made some really good points...i'll take note of that...thanks for ur opinion!

**way2lonely **: good points...sora was there for namine but namine liked roxas in the beginning...but sora likes namine...but...urgh...i'll stop now...thanks for ur opinion!

**aznlemonxx** : O.o a devoted roxas/namine fan saying she was sora/namine...WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO? j/k. i'll take note of that...thanks for ur opinion!

**lebrezie91210 **: u'll say anything to make roxas and namine get together wont u...j/k. sora is like namine's best friend...and he is in the "friend zone"...i dont have much to say about the roxas being the whole "hot, talented, more than a friend" guy...thanks for ur opinion! .

**Sorafanluver **: u'll be surprised !

----Chapter 17----

It was afterschool and the twins were roaming around, searching for the tape.

"Man, we must as well just tell Namine that Olette is a lying hoe!" said Tai.

"Yes, but I tell her that everyday!" Kairi joked.

The twins searched every single one of their classes and even the lunch room. It was amazing that they didn't get caught.

"Let's check the music rooms" Kairi said. Kairi and Tai opened the door to the first music room.

"Oh my god!"

"My eyes!!!!!"

"Lock the door at least!!" 

----

Namine didn't exactly feel like going home so she called her dad she was staying afterschool. She wandered around the school. She went inside the second music room when she saw something on the counter.

"A tape recorder?"(Hehe)

She pressed the play button.

_"Namine...such a gullible girl...I win!" Olette said. "Just a little editing to that tape and I have her right where I want her!"_

Namine gasped and dropped the tape.

'Olette...she...she...tricked...me...'

----

Sora didn't exactly want to go home either. His mother wouldn't care if he'd stay afterschool. He found Tai and Kairi hanging outside the first music room with expressions of fear.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sora asked.

"On the other side of this door..." Tai panted.

"Was something we didn't wanna see..."

Roxas walked onto the scene. "Err...why are you guys hanging out here?"

"They saw something on the other side of the door" Sora explained.

"What?"

"Dude..." Kairi stopped Roxas. "You don't wanna know."

"Lemme see" Roxas said. "I think I can handle it..." 

"No, you can't" Kairi argued. "Trust me, I'm smarter than you."

"No you're not!"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Well I'm smarter than all of you!" Tai interuppted.

"As if!"

Sora rolled his eyes at the argument before him. His eyes wandered to the door. Kairi and Tai weren't guarding the door. He thought...

"Don't you even think about it!" Kairi threatened Sora, getting his face as soon he thought of going in the room.

"...how did you know...?"

----

Namine walked out of the second music room to see Kairi, Tai, Sora and Roxas arguing outside the first music room. Her eyes focused on Sora and Roxas. She felt guilty for everything she did but she couldn't just walk up to them and apologize. She sighed and walked the other way. Kairi had seen her.

'Namine...' she thought. 'How lucky are you...you have two boys head over heels for you and...you don't even know...'

"Kairi...?" Tai waved his hand back and forth in front of Kairi's face.

"What?" 

"You blanked out...and as my duty as your brother-" 

"Oh shut up" Kairi said.

"Right...Kai we gotta keep looking" Tai said.

"Let's go..."Kairi just remembered Roxas and Sora. Then Hayner came out of the room with a pink dress and a cowboy hat.

"What the hell...?" Roxas and Sora said in unision.

------------

heres the stupid authors note :

updates will be slow because i dont feel inspired like i used to before...the reason is personal...

the vote on Sora/Namine or Roxas/Namine is still up.

and i need song suggestions for tai, sora, roxas and olette. i have namine and kairi's song picked out.

XxHeixFengxX.


	18. Chapter 18

err...here...

thanks for the reviews and what not...keep reviewing cuz it makes me happy and when i'm happy i update more!

ok then...onto the story!

----Chapter 18----

Tai arrived to the school...

Tai wandered off with his usual group of fangirls following him, looking for Kairi. This was normal. Everyday when Tai would come to school, a group of screaming girls followed him around. This got annoying after the fifth day...

When Tai found Kairi, the girls would scatter. Kairi's fanclub kept their distance from her because she was lethal. Tai was a little kinder. He didn't threaten to torture somebody if they kept following him.

"Where's Kai?" Tai panicked as he tried to lose the crowd following him screaming "Tai, we love you!" or "Sign my hat!"

Tai spotted Namine sitting alone on a bench. He ran over to her.

"Namine, help!" Tai said, trying to hide behind her. The fangirls looked and went into the other direction.

"Tai...what's wrong?"

"The fangirls! " Tai said. "They scare me!"

Namine rolled her eyes. "Why do they scare you?"

"They're _everywhere!_" Tai said. "I turned around and there they are!"

"Maybe because of the hat" Namine said. "Take off your hat."

Tai gasped. "WHAT? My hat?!!!!"

"Yeah...the hat totally gives away your idenity" Namine explained. 

"But...but...but...but...but..."

"Right...Hat King" Namine said standing up.

"No, you'll blow my cover!"

"Give up the hat..."

"But-"

"Good luck with the fangirls!"

"Ok..." Tai looked sad as he took off his classic hat.

"How long have you have that hat?"

"10 years, 5 months and 4 days" Tai said.

"What...?" Namine was surprised. "How many times have you worn that hat?"

"A lot of times...it's on the top hanger of my hat rack" Tai said.

"It must be important..."

"Yeah...it was a birthday present from my da-" Tai stopped. "I got it for my 5th birthday..."

Namine got suspious. "Well, you should put it in your locker."

"Right...Cover me!" Tai ran off toward the main building.

----

Tai assumed that Kairi wasn't coming to school that day. By the moment he came to his locker, his fangirls were standing there waiting for him.

"How..."

"You took off your hat!" screamed one girl.

Tai took off running the other direction.

"Get him!" screamed another fangirl. They ran after him. Roxas and Sora saw this.

"Man...Tai's got a bunch of girls on his tail everyday" Roxas said.

"And all because of what?"

Then Kairi walked toward her locker which was right next to Tai's and across the hall from Roxas and Sora's lockers.

"Kairi, you weren't with Tai this morning" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I was late..." Kairi said. She opened her locker and grabbed her MP3 player. Tai ran by and stopped when he saw her.

"Kai!" Tai said. "I've never been this happy to see you!"

Tai ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah...you have 10 seconds to let go of me or you'll never feel like a man" Kairi said.

Tai quickly let go of her. The fangirls came by.

"TAI!!!" they squealed. Their happy expressions dropped when they saw Kairi.

"Kairi...so glad to see you..." lied the President of the Fanclub, Brittany.

"You too, Brittany" Kairi said.

"Oh my gosh!!" Brittany squealed. "I love your shoes! Where did you get them?!"

"The store" Kairi said.

"Like what store?!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "The shoe store. Let's go Tai."

"Of course, sis" Tai said. He put his hat on and walked off with Kairi.

"Those were the ugliest shoes ever!" Brittany said to the girls. Kairi had heard her.

'It sucks how people act like my best friends to my face but when my back is turned, they talk about me like there's no tomorrow!" Kairi thought angrily as she entered her first period class.

----

"Kairi!" Brittany called. She waved. Kairi fake smiled.

"How are you, Brittany?"

"Oh my god! I hear that the quarterback of the football team is into you!" Brittany said.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Right..."

"And he would totally go out with you if you...stop wearing that black jacket everywhere!"

Kairi looked down to her jacket. "No...I like this jacket."

"But he doesn't like girls that wear the same jacket everyday."

"Well, tell him to deal with it" Kairi said coldy before walking away.

Brittany put her hand on her hip. "How could that totally unsocial outcast be the most popular girl in school?!"

----

At lunch, Namine had basically nowhere to sit. She spotted Sora at a table.

'Maybe it's not too late to apologize...' Namine thought. She really missed having Sora there for her to talk to and she really love to sing with him.

She listened to the tape and scolded herself over and over again for believing Olette. She really regretted what she told to Sora and Roxas. She shook her head and left. She didn't know that Roxas had been watching her.

----

Kairi was ready to kill somebody. Brittany had followed her with fashion tips and other girly crap.

"Kairi, pink is sooo your color! If you would just-"

Kairi turned around. "Listen, Brittany. I've tried to tolerate your dumb fashion tips but no! Your tips aren't trying to get me a guy! You're trying to make me a slut like you!" Kairi yelled. "Leave me alone!"

Brittany looked angry. She stuck her nose up in the air and walked out. Kairi took a deep breath and walked over to her drama club table.

"I swear, she is such a loser!" Brittany told her friends. "I can't believe that she is the most popular girl in school! She gets to hang out with Tai 24/7 and gets all the boys drooling over here when she walks by! It's not fair!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. She always heard the things people said about her when her back was turned. She sat down at the table and her eyes wandered around the cafeteria as her seatmates discussed some gossip or whatever. She sighed. 'They don't even know what happens every time I go home...'

------------

This was all about Kairi...but pfft...

alright then...review...cuz as i said before...reviews make me happy and when i'm happy i update more!

XxHeixFengxX.


	19. Chapter 19

This is a dumb chappie...but here!

sorry for the long wait but here...happy happy...

----Chapter 19----

Kairi kept looking around at lunch. She wasn't in mood to eat so she got up.

"Bye Kairi" said Pence.

Kairi nodded and left the second floor of the cafeteria. She saw Sora and Roxas at a table and decided to drop in.

"Guys, have you seen Tai?"

"Nope" answer Roxas.

"Have you seen Namine?" Sora asked.

"Did you find the tape?" asked Roxas.

"No..." Kairi replied.

"I hear that Riku, the quarterback, likes you" Roxas said. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Not you too!" Kairi said.

"I didn't say go out with him!" Roxas said.

"You were gonna!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!" 

"Was too!"

"Was not!" 

"Was too!"

"Shut up both of you!" said Sora. Kairi sighed.

"Good day..." Kairi said. Roxas, however, saw a bruise on Kairi's arm.

'Hmm...she didn't have that yesterday...' he thought.

----

When the bell rang, everyone rushed to their classes...except for a certain redhead. She didn't want to go to class so she ditched and headed up to the roof. She opened the door.

"OW!"

Kairi gasped as she looked and saw that Roxas was on the ground clutching in his nose.

"Roxas! I'm soo sorry!"

"Yeah yeah...I get smacked in the face by a door every day!" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't look through doors!" Kairi shouted. "Is it bleeding?"

"No..."

"Then suck it up!"

Roxas crossed his arms and pouted. "How mean..."

"Be a man, Roxas" Kairi laughed.

"I am..." Roxas stuck his tongue out at her.

"Really mature..." Kairi said. She saw a spider on the railing. She smirked. "What's that?!" she said, pointing in the opposite direction. Roxas looked while Kairi picked up the spider and held it in the air. Roxas turned back around. "I don't see-" His face was inches away from the spider. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER!!! KILL IT KAIRI!!!!"

Kairi burst out laughing. Roxas pouted.

"Stop laughing..."

Kairi didn't stop...she was laughing so hard...then...a pain shocked through her side. She stopped. Roxas looked at her with concern.

"Kairi?"

"I-" Kairi winced as she fell to her knees clutching her side.

"Kairi!"

-----------

DUN DUN DUN! what's wrong with Kairi????!!! AHHH!

Review!

chap 20 will be up...like...tomorrow or the day after that...

XxHeixFengxX.


	20. Chapter 20

thanks for the reviews and support

ok then i havent given u character profiles in a while so...here...

**Namine : **She used to be the shy girl and inside, she's still timid but after meeting Sora, she has learn to let out her feelings a lil better. She is kind and always looks for the good in people. Her old crush on Roxas is growing thin...

**Sora **: He was always Number 2 to Roxas but when he meets Namine, he thinks that it's finally his chance to shine. He knew of her crush on Roxas from the very beginning and from the very beginning, his feelings for Namine were growing a lil by lil. He doesn't seem to realize that Namine doesn't seem to show much feelings for Roxas anymore...

**Roxas :**He was the popular boyfriend of Olette until they broke up but he still remained popular. He isn't threatened by Sora and Namine auditioning for the lead roles. He also has feelings for Namine. He is the only one who truly understands Kairi for certain reasons...

**Kairi : **She's the Ice Queen. She isn't afriad to speak her mind and doesn't always blend into the crowd. She is one of the most popular girls in the school since most boys considered her attractive. She is closed off to basically everyone except for Tai. She hasn't been able to trust many people because of what her dad did to her throughout her life. However, Roxas seems to understand what she's going through...

**Tai : **He's the Hat King. He always wears a hat and usually gets in trouble with all the teachers. He is one of the most popular boys in school because he was loved by all the girls of the school for his looks. He's not as closed as his sister but he does have small trouble trusting people. He spends most of his time running from his fangirls. He is very kind hearted since he tries with all his power to help his sister and help Namine remember...

**Olette :** She's the Drama Queen(Decreed by Kairi). She envys Namine. Since Namine is so nice and always looks for the good in people, she uses those qualities to take advantage of her. Kairi is her enemy because Kairi accuses Olette of being a total Drama Queen and Olette makes fun of Kairi's actions. She is going out with Hayber happily.

**Hayner : **He's going out with Olette and tries to change her ways.

ok well here...

----Chapter 20----

Tai wandered into 5th period...knowing Kairi ditched. He found Namine guilt-ridden.

"Nami-"

"Tai!" Namine cried. She embraced him in an awkward hug. Tears began to flow out of her eyes.

"Err... " Tai scratched the back of his head. "This is a new shirt..."

Namine pulled away and wiped her tears. "Sorry."

"Umm...you shouldn't break down crying in the middle of class..." Tai said.

"I feel so guilty!"

"Err...why...?"

"I..." Namine took a deep breath. "I heard the tape..."

Tai's eyes widdened with surprise and relief. "YES!"

"Mr. Kashi..." said Mrs. Sciku. "Something you would like to share?"

"Umm...YES! I can understand the formula! YES!" Tai lied quickly.

"Oh...I'm glad..." Mrs. Sciku said, before returning to her work.

"So...you set things right with Roxas and Sora?" Tai asked.

"No...and how could I?" Namine asked. "After what I said..."

"Dude...me and Kai have been searching EVERYWHERE for that tape so you could hear it! And you've heard it! And those two have been waiting for you to hear it!" Tai babbled on.

"Tai! I can't!"

"It's simple...go up to them and say 'I'm sorry'. Say it with me...'sorry!' " Tai said.

"But...I just can't..." Namine said. With that, Namine went off to the other side of the room.

----

"But...I don't have a chem partner..." Tai said. Then...a large number of girls appeared behind him .

"HI TAI!"

Tai panicked and searched for someone to partner up with. Everyone who wasn't in his fanclub had a partner.

"Kairi..." Tai said under his breath. "Imma get back at you..." Tai turned around and partnered up with one of his fangirls.

_Five minutes later…_

"Isn't the blue fire romantic Tai?" Said brittany in her so called 'flirty' voice

"Huh?! wait what?" he responded

"Oh yeah,its perfect for marshmallows."

Tai grabbed a bag of marshmallows from his backpack and started to roast one on his pencil.

"Tai you're so funny!" Brittany yelled.

All the fan girls turned and stared.

"mmhmm...whatever."

"MR.KASHI!!!" Yelled his teacher. "No playing with the fire!"

"I wasn't playing with the---AHHH HOLY SHI-CRAP!!"

his pencil was on fire.Tai started to panic.He started to blow on the firey marshmallow but the flame grew bigger.now the flame was nearly touching his hands.he dropped the burning pencil right then and there on Brittany.She started to freak out and ran down the hall screaming.

"If only Kairi were here.speaking of which i wonder where she is..."

-----------------------

Lol….my cuzin wrote that lil part of brittany catching on fire…this was a pointless chap really..

Ok time to get all serious and stuff...

right then...some ppl want roxas/namine and some ppl want sora/namine...and then i had a suggestion from someone to make an alternate ending from the actual ending so everyone's happy!

so do u want an alternate ending...cuz i dont like writing alternate endings..but i will if u ppl want me too...sooo want one?

i'll update tomorrow or...sometime this week...

XxHeixFengxX.


	21. Chapter 21

thanks for all the reviews and this is the moment you've all been waiting for...what's wrong with kairi?

well here...

----Chapter 21-----

"Kairi! What's wrong?!"

"My...my side...my side hurts..."

"Ok...just chill and...lay down? I'll get he-"

"No!" Kairi called.

"Kairi! You're hurt! What am I suppose to do? Stand here and tell you to suck it up?"

"Yes! Why don't you do that?!"

"Lemme see the wound" said Roxas.

"What?"

"Let me see the wound" Roxas repeated. Kairi lifted her shirt halfway...only enough to see the large black bruise on her side.

"See it's not bad" Kairi said.

"WHAT? LOOK AT IT! I THINK IT'S ALIVE!"

"It's called internal bleeding, ya moron! "Kairi sighed. Kairi covered the bruise with her shirt.

"You even know what the wound is! This is SERIOUS!"

"Roxas, shut up will ya?"

"How did you get it?"

Kairi looked away.

"Kairi!"

"How did you get that bruise?"

"My dad..."

Roxas's eyes widdened in surprise.

----

"Hi, Namine" greeted Hayner. Namine looked up.

"Hey, Hayner."

"We haven't hung out in a while."

"You're too busy with Olette..." Namine said.

"Well, she needed comforting" Hayner said. "Her boyfriend dumped her and her best friend betrayed her...meaning you."

"Me...betray...her?!" Namine shouted. This got everyone's attention...especially Sora and Olette's. "She betrayed me! She made up lies about me behind my back and she tricked me!"

Hayner shook his head. "She wouldn't have done that if you hadn't tried to take her spot in the musical!"

"I wasn't trying to take her spot! I was helping a friend!" Namine yelled before she took off running into the other direction.

---------------

Jerky jerky hayner...bleh.. and so Kairi told Roxas and hes shocked...

btw, i had a total writers block on what to do with Namine in this chap so i just made hayner be mean to her and make her run off crying and yadayada...

Anyways time to get all serious again...

Well, so far, i'm gonna have to write an alternate ending. but i havent decided fully and if i do write a alternate ending, i might just have to cancel the possible sequel. Alternate ending or sequel? Hmm...ur choice!

i'll update like...tomorrow or...sometime this weekend...

XxHeixFengxX.


	22. Chapter 22

here it is ppl...chapter 22...

----Chapter 22----

Sora was heartbrokened to see Namine hurt like that. Everything around him went blank as his thoughts focused on Namine. He didn't know what he was thinking when he followed Namine.

She was crying underneath a cherry blossom tree. Sora took a deep breath as he approached his best friend.

----

"WHO?!"

"My dad..."

"Your dad...gave you a huge bruise..." Roxas tried to process the information. "He hits you...a lot right?"

Kairi didn't answer and that was a good enough reply to Roxas.

"You need to get him some help" Roxas said. "Call the child abuse line. Tell someone."

"No! All that's gonna get me is a foster home!"

"And your dad will get help!"

"My dad is beyond help."

"No one is beyond help. You'll be amazed to see what people can do these days!"

Kairi stood up. "No! That threapy crap don't work!" 

"Yeah it does!"

"How would you know?!" 

"Because I went through the same thing!"

----------

DUN DUN DUN! BEWARE OF THE SHORT CHAPTER!

i'll update like...later...

more announcements coming...on the next chapter...which will be tomorrow...and its a long one too...

XxHeixFengxX.


	23. Chapter 23

**OH...MY...GOSH...I **_**UPDATED!**_

hi ppl...sorry for my lack of updates for the past...months...but summer vacation...i just wanna kick back and...relax...?

but school started and i'm back in work mode and i'm hoping to finish this story soon so bare with me...

enuff blabbing...ONWARDS!

----Chapter 23---

"What?"

"My parents divorced when I was 5" Roxas said softly. "Sora went with my mom and I went with my dad. My dad was depressed about it and he started to drink..."

Kairi knew the end of the story...she had been through it too.

"Nobody knew...I felt like I needed to keep it a secret...but...that only caused me pain..."

"You told someone..."

"When I was 7, my dad came home really angry...and well, the neighbors heard me crying for help..." Roxas said. Kairi could tell Roxas was hurting inside. "They called the police...and I was rushed to a hospital...my dad got help and he got a job...and now we're one of the most successful companies in the world..."

"And you think what happened to you is going to happen to me?" Kairi asked.

"Not exactly what happened to me...but something good will happen to you if you would just tell!" Roxas said.

"No!" Kairi said.

"Kairi!" Roxas grabbed her arm, she winced. "Just listen-"

Kairi smacked his arm away. "Don't touch me..." Kairi snapped before she opened the door and ran down the stairs, leaving Roxas on the roof.

'Fine...but I will help you one way or another...'

----

"Namine?"

Namine looked up at her "best friend" with teary eyes. "Sora..."

"Are you-" before he knew it, Namine gave him a hug, holding him tightly. Sora blushed.

"I'm so sorry, Sora!" Namine cried. "I was an idiot to believe Olette!"

"It's ok..." Sora said. Namine pulled away from Sora and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Still up for the musical?"

Namine smiled. "Of course!" Namine held out her hand. Sora happily took it. "Friends?" Namine said.

"Best friends..." Sora answered...though deep in his heart...he desired more.

-----

"Kairi!" called Tai the next day. "Where were you? You made me partner with Brittany!"

Kairi laughed weakly. "Sucks for you."

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine!"

_"Not exactly what happened to me...but something good will happen to you if you would just tell!" _ Roxas's words rang in her head all through the night and still haunted her.

'Why would he even care? We used to totally hate each other before Namine came into the picture. He's changed...why would he actually _talk_ about this?' Kairi thought.

Kairi sighed as she sat down.

"Kai?"

"Tai...have you ever felt like...you thought that someone couldn't care less but it turned out that he wants to help you and you snapped at him?"

"Umm...no..." Tai said. "What's this about?"

"Nothing..." Kairi said.

"You're lying" Tai said instantly.

"I need to figure things out..." Kairi said. "See you later."

Kairi got up and started walking away. Tai watched her walk away. "Kai...don't make a mistake..."

----

Roxas came to school and scanned everywhere. He saw the very girl he was searching for.

_Kairi..._Kairi haunted his thoughts all through the night. How was he to help her? Kairi was too stubborn for her own good. No one could ever get through to her heart...some even say that she didn't even have a heart.

"Roxas! Roxas! HEELLLOOOO! Anyone in here?" called a voice. Roxas didn't notice. Sora's face suddenly popped up, making Roxas jump up in fright.

"AHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora burst out laughing.

"Sora...that wasn't funny!"

"Are you kidding?! You jumped like five feet into the air!"

Roxas glared at his brother.

"Sora...SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!"

"Whoa...what's up with you this morning?"

"Nothing!" 

"Is Dad...you know..."

"NO! He got help sheesh!"

"Ok! I'm gonna go...talk to...somebody...else...YOU'RE SCARING ME!" With that, Sora ran off.

Roxas scoffed. "That is my brother..."

-----

Tai walled down the hall, randomly humming songs.

"Hey, did you hear about Olette?"

Tai stopped.

"Did you hear about what's she going to do?"

-----

Namine arrived to the school. She ran into Mrs. Ongaku in the hallway.

"Namine! Only 2 days left! Hopefully you have a good song!" She greeted before she walked off.

Namine was surprised that she remembered her name. She shrugged and kept walking. She found Sora.

"Hey, Sora" Namine smiled.

"Hi, Namine" Sora said. "There's only 2 days left! This could determine whether we're the best or the worst! You have the song right?"

"Yeah yeah..."

"Don't give me that!" Sora said. "This is our 1 chance if you screw this up..."

Namine's eyes wandered around the school as Sora continued to lecture about changing the school. Her eyes stopped on a familar brunette entering the school.

-----

Kairi sighed as she leaned back and looked up to the sky. 'The sky looks beautiful today.'

"Kairi?" called Roxas.

Kairi looked at him out the corner of her eye. "May I help you?"

"About yesterday-"

"Roxas, let it go! In 2 years, I'll be home free of him!" 

"2 years is a long time, Kairi!" Roxas said.

"I'll deal with it. Roxas it's none of your business!" Kairi yelled at him before running into the school.

"Kairi!" 

-----

Olette walked into the empty hallway. She knew Namine's locker combination and opened it. She searched through the locker and found what she wanted.

'Yes!' Olette scanned the sheet of paper she stole. 'Namine's song. Well, it's mine now! HAHAHA!'

"What are you doing in my locker?" Namine asked.

Olette hid the paper. "Nothing! I just wanted to borrow your history notes!"

"I don't have any history notes" Namine narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Olette laughed. "Don't even bother with me. Listen up. I need a good song to sing and yours is a decent song so I want it."

"But it's-" 

"I don't care! You will give me that song or else."

"Or else what?"

"Don't give me that. You're so weak Namine. Nobody likes you. I still say that Sora is just your friend so you'll sing with him. It's kind of obivious. Sora just said it was a lie because he needs you to sing. And is it true that you totally had a crush on Roxas? Well, he had a choice between me or you and he chose me. Hayner even chose me over you. Face it, you're a loser and nobody cares about you."

Namine was in tears by the time Olette finished. Namine shook her head. "That's...that's not true!"

"Yes it is. Don't deny it. Nobody would like you...I mean...You're you!"

Namine took off running in the other direction. Olette smirked to herself and looked down at the paper she stole. She shut the locker and walked off.

Little did she know, a certain boy with a hat and blue eyes was on the other side of the wall.

"That bitch..."

-----

"Where's Kairi?" Roxas asked Sora.

"I don't know" Sora raised an eyebrow. "What's with the sudden interest with Kairi?"

"Nothing. I just gotta find her!"

"Mmmhmm..."

"Dude, I have my eye on someone else!"

"Seriously? Who?"

Roxas took a deep breath.

"Namine."

---------

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Well there you have it.

Also...about el sequel...

do you want a sequel or not? the reason there's a sequel is cuz the end might leave you with a lot of questions and i wanna tie up loose ends in the sequel. but then again, not everyone needs a happy ending...

XxHeixFengxX.


	24. Chapter 24

most of this chapter will be tai fighting with his conscience...or a voice in his head...

---Chapter 24----

Tai groaned in frustration. He didn't know what the hell he could do. Olette had gone too far this time.

'I could go tell Kairi' Tai thought. But he thought of the stress that had basically thrown onto Kairi's shoulders. 'No...this is too much stress so I gotta do something on my own. Hmm...'

Tai turned around and went outside.

-----

"..." Sora was speechless. His own brother liked the same girl he liked. And he knew for a fact that Namine liked Roxas.

"What's up, Sora?"

"I...I have to come straight out with it...I-"

Namine came running through the brothers, tears in her eyes.

"Namine?!" Roxas and Sora called. She didn't turn around. Just at that moment, Kairi walked over.

"Hey-" Namine bumped into Kairi's shoulder as she ran off. "What the...Namine?!" 

Kairi turned over to the brothers and advanced them slowly..."What...did...you...do???!!!!!!!!!!!"

----

"Announcements, the Musical Auditions have been delayed a week due to Mrs. Ongaku's lack of proper set equipment."

The students sighed.

Kairi sat down in the back of the class actually on time and with her books for once. Namine came in silently and sat down in the seat in the front of the class. Kairi didn't find Tai nowhere and assumed he was ditching.

The teacher gave the assignment to answer the questions on page 231. She wrote something on the board and Kairi struggled to see.

Her side began to hurt and she winced.

"Ms. Hoshi?" asked the teacher. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Kairi struggled to say.

"Ok then. Get back to work" the teacher said carelessly.

Kairi opened her textbook and flipped to assigned page. She squinted to read what was on the page. The words came as a blur. She rubbed her eyes. Sora, who sat in front of her, asked her what was wrong.

"I don't get this" Kairi asked.

"Nobody likes English" Sora said. "So all you have to do is answer these questions right here" Sora pointed out.

Kairi nodded and looked down. Words blurred up as she tried to read them. She rubbed her eyes and the words cleared up. But she was still confused..

'What is most not likely the climax that is shown here?' Kairi read in her mind. 'A, B, C, or D.'

She marked what she thought was the right answer.

Up in the front, Namine read it differently...

'What is the most likely the climax that is shown here?' Namine read.

Kairi groaned. "20 questions?!" She whispered angrily.

"Ms. Hoshi! What is it?!"

"Nothing" Kairi answered.

"Of course...you were talking weren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't do it again or you'll be sent to the office."

"Ok."

The teacher returned to her work. Kairi crumpled up some paper and threw it at the teacher. Perfect shot.

"Who threw that?!"

"Ma'am" Olette stood up from the side of the classroom.

'Damn! I forgot that bitch is in this class!' Kairi cursed in her mind.

"It was Kairi" Olette smirked.

"Ms. Hoshi!" the teacher snapped. "To the principal's office and you have detention!"

Kairi sighed as she gathered her things and left the room.

----

The bell rang and Tai came back into the school. He stood by the door of Roxas's first period. Roxas came out and Tai pulled him aside.

"Yo, man" Tai said. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Ok...I need you to go to Olette and..."

-----------

To be continued...Will Tai's plan be revealed in the next chapter???! Who knows?!

I'm gonna work on the next chapter right now. I combined two chapters for you in the last one so be happy!

Though there is an alternate ending...what should be the official couple of this story...and which should be the alternate couple...? Hmm...

XxHeixFengxX.


	25. Chapter 25

here ya go!

----Chapter 25----

Kairi yawned as she walked from the office over to her second period class. She heard Olette singing.

Olette :

_Step by step, one by one _

_Stepping firmly on the road_

_The boring days pile on top of one another_

_In this dazzling world_

Kairi thought it sounded kind of familar.

"Where did you come up with that song?" Kairi confronted Olette.

Olette smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"That song sounds good. How did you come up with it?" Kairi asked once more.

"Let's just say it came to me" Olette smirked as she walked off.

Kairi knew she couldn't have written it. She walked off to her next class wondering where Olette got that song.

----

"WHAT?!"

"Roxas! SHHHH!" Tai yelled.

"I refuse to do that!"

"But Roxas! I need your help!"

"Why don't you ask someone else...like Sora?!"

"Because you used to go out with her!"

Roxas twitched. "Don't...remind...me..."

"Sorry man...but help me!" Tai dropped to his knees and hugged Roxas's leg. "Please man! Please! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Tai was drawing unwanted attention from other people passing the hallway.

"Get off!" Roxas shouted, shaking his leg to get Tai to let go.

"Help me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Mr. Hikari and Mr. Kashi! What on Earth are you doing?!" snapped Mrs. Ongaku as she saw them.

"We...we-" Roxas was at a loss of words.

"We were rehearsing a skit" Tai said, standing up.

"Oh, well. Continue and I hope to hear you in the auditions" Mrs. Ongaku walked away.

"Roxas, I got you out of detention now help me!"

"No!"

Roxas was about to walk away.

"Don't do it for me..but do it for Namine!" Tai called after him. Roxas stopped and turned back around...

----

Namine entered her second period. Sadly, she sat next to Sora.

"Namine...whats-"

Namine walked past him and sat down.

"Nami-"

"Save it Sora" Namine said. "I knew the first time was a lie. But the second time...why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what" Namine said. "I'm not going to say what Olette said. Just leave me alone, ok? You don't need me anymore to win the lead in the musical."

"Nami-"

"Forget it. I'm done" Namine said. "Us doing the musical together is out the window."

She sat down without another word and Sora stood there, brokenhearted.

----

Lunchtime came quickly. Kairi yawned as she walked over to the cafeteria and sat down at the Drama Table.

Pence was as usual sitting there quietly, writing a song. The other drama people were chatting amongst themselves.

Kairi yawned as she leaned back in her chair. Yuna and Tidus both walked up to Kairi. The entire cafeteria stopped and stared. A nerd...came up to a popular...with a jock?!

"K..ka...kairi?" Yuna said shyly.

Kairi looked at her making Yuna more nervous.

"We just wanna say..." Yuna couldn't continue.

"We just wanted to say that we appreciate you standing up to Olette. She is basically why we have stereotypes and groups and stuff like that" Tidus continued.

"And you don't like these stereotypes?" Kairi asked.

"No because...I'm a nerd" Yuna said. "But I love to dance. Those things don't match up."

"Same goes for me" Tidus said. "I love to bake! But I like basketball too..."

Kairi stood up. "Why is there stereotyping and cliqs?" She turned to the rest of the cafeteria. "Why?" she asked them.

They mumbled. "Olette..."

"Who cares what Olette says?!" Kairi yelled out. "There's one of her and hundreds of us! One girl can't change everything and say how things go! She's just Olette! She says being you is unacceptable! I think you're exceptional!"

Kairi climbed onto a table.

Kairi :

_You're beautiful but you don't know _

_Can't see what's there inside your soul _

_Always feelin like you're not good enough _

_You wish you could be someone else _

_Sometimes you just can't see yourself _

_But I can see just who you are, who you are_

She swayed from side to side, the crowd following her.

_You're exceptional the way you are _

_Don't need to change for nobody _

_You're incredible, anyone can see that _

_When will you believe that? _

_You are nothing but exceptional_

She put more emotional into her voice.

_You never you think you measure up _

_Never smart or cool, or pretty enough _

_Always feeling different from all the rest, oh _

_You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in _

_I think you're perfect in the skin you're in _

_You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah _

She pointed out to all the people listening to her now.

_You're exceptional the way you are _

_Don't need to change for nobody _

_You're incredible, anyone can see that _

_When will you believe that? _

_You are nothing but exceptional_

She sang with more passion.

_If you could see the one I see when I see you _

_You'd know how lucky you are to be you _

_I see through into you _

_And you are_

_You're exceptional the way you are _

_Don't need to change for nobody _

_You're incredible, anyone can see that _

_When will you believe that? _

_You are nothing but exceptional_

Soon , the people in the cafeteria joined the chorus.

Kairi & Crowd :

_You're exceptional the way you are _

_Don't need to change for nobody _

_You're incredible, anyone can see that _

_When will you believe that? _

_You are nothing but exceptional_

Kairi :

_You are...nothing...but...exceptional..._

The crowd broke out into applause. Kairi bowed.

"So are we gonna listen to Olette?!"

"NO!" screamed the crowd.

Kairi smiled. Unknownst to her, Roxas stood by the cafeteria entrance, smiling.

"She's beginning to open up..."

---------

Yay! next chapter you'll see Tai and Roxas working together to tell Namine the truth, Kairi and Sora working together to change the school and Namine finding herself...or...not...

Song : "Exceptional " by Jojo.

I want FIVE reviews or i wont post the next chapter...i might even take a very long break... My goal for this story is to finish before my birthday October 13th...so work with me! And if i dont make this birthday...i could always wait til my next birthday...hehe...

Despite what u ppl say, the **OFFICIAL **couple of this story will be Sora/Namine cuz i originally intended it to be like that. the **ALTERNATE** couple is Roxas/Namine cuz...I SAID SO!

REVIEW REVIEW!

XxHeixFengxX.


	26. Chapter 26

----Chapter 26----

Roxas smiled to himself.

"Yo, Roxas!" called Tai. "You got the stuff?"

"..." Roxas was clueless. "What stuff...?"

"The stuff that we gonna use to help Namine!"

Roxas smacked himself in the head.

"Dude...don't tell me you forget to get the stuff from the art class!"

"ok, then I won't" Roxas said as he tried to walk away.

Tai grabbed his arm. "I told you to get the stuff and you don't get it! What the hell?!"

"Sorry, man but I heard your sister-"

"Oh...I get it..." Tai said. "You..._care_ about Kairi."

Roxas shook his head. "No!"

"Then how did you get distracted?!" Tai asked as if he was a commander in the army.

"Uhh..."

Tai shook his head in disappointment. "Kairi's different from the other girls. She has been through a lot more than you have been through. You can't imagine the pain she's had to suffer."

Tai walked away. "Tomorrow, you better have the stuff!"

Roxas sighed. 'Tai, you have no idea what I've been through...'

-----

Kairi came out of the cafeteria with a satisfied smirk on her face. She had turned almost the entire school against Olette, except for jocks and a few wannabe populars. She saw Sora standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Yo, Sora" she called. "What's up?"

"Namine...she-" 

"Whoa! Namine did something to you?!"

"She said stuff to me" Sora said with a sad face.

"What exactly?"

"She said that she wasn't gonna repeat what Olette said-"

"Olette! Why does everything always led to her?!" Kairi shouted.

"Because before you came, she was the most popular girl. Everyone followed her orders and basically worshiped her" Sora explained. "Haven't you seen the Olette-nettes?"

"Are...you...serious?!" Kairi said. "Who are the Olette-nettes?"

"Group of Olette's followers. Never seen them?"

"No..."

"You will."

"Sora, don't you think that's wrong?" Kairi asked him.

"Completely."

"Then why don't you do anything about it?"

"Because we don't have a strong enough leader!" Sora said. People came out and surrounded the two of them.

"Hmm..." Kairi thought.

"Kairi," a skater named Larxene stepped forward. "You got our hopes raised and we find out now that it was for no reason?!" 

The people began to argue.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled out. They quieted down. "Kairi got your hopes raised?" The crowd nodded. "Then that settles it! Kairi," He looked at her. "You're strong and determined. You know how to get the job done so...BE OUR LEADER!"

Kairi looked shocked. "But..but.."

"Please!" Sora begged. "Kairi! Kairi!" he chanted. Soon the whole crowd of people began to chant with him. Finally Kairi gave in.

"Ok" Kairi said. "LET'S DO THIS!"

-----

Namine sighed as she sat the piano. She had spent lunchtime in here. She played the piano, releasing her anger and frustration.

'Why am I so weak?!' she yelled in her mind. 'I believe everyone who tells me something! Why am I so...'

She sighed deeply. She looked at the piece of paper in front of her. She played a couple of notes before writing something on the paper...

-----(The Next Day [6 Days Left!

Olette walked inside the school. She was greeted by Selphie and Fuu.

"Hi, Olette!" they said in unison.

"Hi, ladies" Olette smiled. "Six days left and I am so going to rock this world out loud!"

Then something caught her eye. She turned and looked at the group behind her. Tidus, Yuna, Rikku and Wakka talking to each other.

"What in the world..."Olette said to Selphie and Fuu. "Why are two jocks hanging out with nerds?!"

Tifa, Yuffie(Skaters) and Paine(Nerd) walked down the hall side by side chatting.

"Skaters?! And nerds?!" Olette panicked. "What?!"

"Hey, Olette" greeted Aeris.

"What is going on?" Olette asked.

"What do you think?" Aeris said. "Yesterday, Kairi gave this huge speech about cliqs and streotypes and stuff." 

"How many listened?!"

"About 1/4 of the school" Aeris said. "According to what I heard Rikku say, 25 of the school sided with Kairi. 25 sided with you and the rest haven't decided yet." 

"We have to take Kairi down!" Olette said. "I put in two years of work to arrange the cliqs as they are!"

"What do you want us to do?" Selphie and Fuu said at the same time.

"Get everyone who sided with me!" Olette said. "And then...I'll figure it out!"

--------

Urgh...I'm having total writer's block! I don't know what to add next and i'm mad -.-!

I don't know if i should make these next days go fast and get to the auditions or describe them slowly in detail!

grr...but my goal is the same! October 13th is the day I hope to finish this story! And I am determined! I will achieve! Can I do it?! Yes I can!

Ok that reminded me of Bob the Builder...

Anyways, expect short chapters from now on.

And I'll try to update more...

AND I want SIX reviews -!

XxHeixFengxX.


	27. Chapter 27

hi! i'm sooo close to 100 reviews!

anyways heres the next chapter!

----Chapter 27----[6 days Left

"So about 1/4 of the school has sided with you" Sora explained to Kairi. "And 1/4 sided with Olette. 1/2 is still unsure."

"So basically, the students are torn between me and Olette."

"Yup!" Sora said. "Imagine if we actually take out Olette! No more stereotypes and cliqs!" 

"Mmmhmm..." Kairi looked around the hall. "How do we get them to turn to us?"

"Kairi, you're one of the most popular girl in the whole school" Sora said.

"But Olette's a trendsetter" Kairi said.

"Well, you're gonna have to become a trendsetter" Sora smirked.

-----

Namine locked herself in the piano room all day long. She didn't care that she missed most of her classes. She had finally written the perfect song.

'I'm not giving up on the auditions' Namine smiled to herself. 'It's not over yet...'

Namine grabbed the sheet of music she just wrote and placed it in her backpack. She looked at the clock, it was lunchtime. She crept out of the room. She went up the stairs and through the double doors and ended up on the second floor of the cafeteria.

"What the..."

-----

"Roxas!" Tai called. Roxas turned around.

"Hey, Tai" Roxas greeted.

"Do you have the stuff?" Tai asked.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, man! Now we gonna prove Olette as the bitch that she is!"

Roxas laughed. "So let's go, man."

They went through the left entrance into the first floor of the cafeteria.

"What the fu-"

-----

"Think of the math, Kairi!"

Kairi was being annoyed by Sora. He kept babbling about the statistics and the logics of the problem.

"SHUT UP SORA!" Kairi yelled at him.

Sora was scared of Kairi...he shut his mouth and followed her through the hallway.

"Sora, let's just eat and we'll think of stuff later" Kairi explained to him.

"Alright" Sora agreed.

"Let's discuss the...Namine issue" Kairi whispered. Sora's eyes shifted from their happy expression to a dark and heartbroken glow. "Will she still do the musical...because that'd really help us out."

"Namine hates me" Sora said. "She won't do the musical."

"You never know" Kairi said, hoping to cheer him up. "I didn't see her all morning. Where is she?"

"Maybe she's absent?" Sora suggested.

Kairi saw that he was uncomfortable talking about Namine. 

"Let's go eat" Kairi said. Sora nodded and they headed into the cafeteria through the right entrance.

"Holy shi..."

----------------------------------------------------------

OOOO! What could be the big thing that's shocking all of our heros???

REVIEW!

And the next chapter will be up tomorrow or later tonight because i wanna finish this story quickly! I dont really care about how many reviews i get anymore but i still want more than 100...so still review!

CLICK THAT LIL PURPLE BUTTON AND U WIN A MILLON DOLLARS!

Proud Viet Girl OVER AND OUT!


	28. Chapter 28

I thought this chapter was dumb but whatever, enjoy!

and there's some special news at the end!

-----Chapter 28-----[6 days Still

"Holy shi..." Kairi gasped.

"What the..." Namine wondered.

"What the fu..." Tai got suspious.

"What the hell is that?!" Sora exclaimed seeing the huge platform in front of them.

The stage was decorated with many stars and glitter. Two mic stands were at the center and three more were in the back.

"KAIRI'S HERE!" Rikku exclaimed.

Rikku ran up to her. "Kairi, you gotta do something!"

"What?!" Kairi asked frantically.

"I came in here and this huge enormous stage was right there! We were all wondering what the heck is this! And why wasn't the show starting! Then Yuna realized that they must be waiting for you!" Rikku explained in one breath.

"Rikku...Rikku...BREATHE!" Kairi told her.

"Right...right...so we've been sitting here waiting for you!" Rikku yelled. "Now come on!"

Sora who was listening intently, spoke up.

"It's Olette..."Sora said. It caught Kairi and Rikku's attention.

"What?"

"Kairi, you got people's attention with a song! So Olette must be doing the same thing!"

"That idea-stealing bi-"

"SHH! The show's starting!" Rikku said.

The lights shut off as the spotlights shown. It was pink and orange.

Three girls, Fuu, Selphie and Aeris walked out, all wearing pink glittery dresses. They went to the three mics in the back.

Fuu, Selphie, Aeris :

_Superstar! _

_Superstar!_

_Superstar!_

"WHO WANTS TO BE A SUPERSTAR!" yelled an all too familar voice. Olette ran out in a orange, glittery dress.

Olette :

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

_Got many money honey, I'm a superstar_

_My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car? _

_I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar, _

_Everybody know me, Right from near to far_

Hayner walked out with a orange glitter shirt and black pants. He went to the second front mic stand.

Hayner, (Olette) :

_I got a plane (I got a plane)_

_I love the fame (I love the fame)_

_You know my name (You know my name)_

_(And I just want you to know!)_

Olette, Fuu, Selphie and Aeris :

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

Hayner took a deep breath before he sang his verse.

Hayner :

_I got a red ferrari , I'm a superstar_

_I really like to party, Am I cool or what?_

_I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar_

_Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are_

Olette, (Hayner) :

_I got a plane (I got a plane)_

_I love the fame (I love the fame)_

_You know my name (You know my name)_

_(And I just want you to know!)_

Olette, Fuu, Selphie and Aeris :

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

They took a dancing break. (A/N : I'm not gonna describe the dancing...) Finally, Olette went back to the mic.

Olette :

_I got fortune, I got fame_

_Love it when you say my name_

_Love to party, I am naughty_

_Prettier than everybody!_

Hayner sighed again as he sang his verse.

Hayner :

_I got muscles, I'm a stud_

_Jealous people, kiss my butt_

_I'm so fly I'll make you cry_

_Cross my heart and hope to die!_

Then the girls took over.

Olette, Fuu, Selphie and Aeris :

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

"WHO WANTS TO BE A SUPERSTAR?!" Olette yelled out.

Half the people in the cafeteria yelled out "YEAH!"

"THEN FORGET KAIRI AND JOIN ME! FORGET KAIRI!" Olette chanted.

"That bitch is going down!" Tai, Kairi and EVEN NAMINE yelled out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there it is!

Song : "Superstar" by Toybox.

OMGOMGOMGOMG! i reached 100 reviews -!

also i had a secret contest that u didnt know about my **100TH** reviewer would get a **SECRET** chapter!

And the winner was...according to my review box...

**XxDistantxCousinxX! **

Ok keep on reading and reviewing!

Next chapter will be up soon!

Proud Viet Girl.


	29. Chapter 29

i'm trying to update daily so stay tuned!

i have chosen all the songs and this story will end soon.

but for now...enjoy!

----Chapter 29[5 days left----

Namine came to school.

'5 days left!' Namine thought to herself. She looked over to her right, only to see Roxas, looking at her. 'Should I...?' Namine was about to go toward him, but she chose not to.

What was wrong with her? A couple of weeks ago, she would've have been happy to go near Roxas...what was so different now?

She walked off and entered the building. What was so different about her feelings for Roxas?

She opened her locker. Then she heard laughing behind. She turned around and saw...Sora.

He was laughing because of something Kairi said or did because she was standing next to him.

Sora...that's it...

'But he's my best friend!' Namine argued with her mind. 'I don't like him like that!'

_'Or do you? I mean, you liked Roxas then Sora come into the picture! You didn't even go up to the guy you like! Come on! You obviously like Sora!'_

'That is not true!'

_'Yes it is!'_

'No it's not!'

_'Yeah!'_

'Shut up!'

-----------

"Roxas, did you bring the stuff?!" Tai called.

"Tai, we don't need to do that..." Roxas said. "I mean Kairi's got everything handled with Olette."

"Roxas. This war between Kairi and Olette has been going on for years" Tai explained. "It's not gonna end!"

"It will. Has Olette ever planned a performance to tell off Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"No..."

"I have a feeling that the War between the Ice Queen and the Drama Queen is gonna end soon" Roxas said.

"It's never gonna end...i bet Kairi's kid and Olette's kid will have a huge war" Tai joked.

"But the war will calm down for a bit so we don't have to worry."

"I bet you just saying that because you forgot the stuff!"

"Whatever Tai..."

----------

"We have to top Olette's thing" Sora said. "How was she able to-"

"She's a rich girl, she could pay for anything" Kairi said simply.

"Well, we have to find a way to beat that...using your own budget!" Sora concluded. Kairi stopped and turned to Sora.

"Look here, buddy" kairi said. "I don't have any money to spend for this."

"Not even 20 bucks?" Sora asked.

Kairi glared at him.

"5 bucks?

She kept her glare.

"A dollar?"

She hardened her glare.

"50 cents?"

"Sora, why should I bribe them to hate Olette?" Kairi said. "I mean they should just hate her on their own."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! You should hate Olette on your own! WOOT!

I think this story is way too long so imma cut it down a bit.

REVIEW PPL REVIEW! I'll be sad if u dont and i'll start writing even suckier chapters! yes that is a threat...

i'll update tomorrow hopefully.

Proud Viet Girl.


	30. Chapter 30

this is one of my favorite chapters. and it is September 13! One month away from when this story will hopefully be finished!

ok here we go!

----Chapter 30[Still 5 days----

Kairi sat through 4th period, waiting for lunch.

'Just five more minutes!' Kairi thought. 'Only five!'

"Ok class. Now I want you to take out your textbooks and start working on the review questions" the teacher instructed. Tai raised his hand. "What is it, Mr. Kashi?"

"What if I don't got a textbook?" Tai asked. The class tried their best to hide their laughter.

"MR. KASHI! ALL I ASK OF YOU IS TO COME TO SCHOOL EVERYDAY AND BRING A BACKPACK, A PENCIL AND YOUR TEXTBOOK!" the teacher burst out into anger all of a sudden. "THE TEXTBOOK ISN'T EVEN THAT HEAVY! I'M SICK OF YOUR LAZINESS, TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" she pointed toward the door.

"Whoa...Ma'am...I said _what if_ I don't got a textbook" Tai said. "I got one right here!" Tai held up the book. The class burst out into laughter. The teacher looked like she had smoke coming out of her ears.

"Then...why...would...you...ASK...THAT??!"

"Just curious...I mean everybody here encourages curiosity" Tai had the whole class cracking up.

"THAT WAS A STUPID QUESTION!" the teacher snapped.

"But there's no such thing as stupid questions!" Tai pointed out.

"MR. KASHI!"

"Yeah?"

"URGH! YOU ARE SO-"

The bell rang.

"Love to stay and chat but I gotta go eat!" Tai said, grabbing his backpack and zooming out the door. Kairi chuckled and grabbed her bag, walking out after him.

"Good job, Tai" Kairi said as soon as she found him. "You saved us from having work." 

"That's what I do" Tai smiled.

"OH...MY...GOSH!" screamed a fangirl. "THERE'S TAI!"

"And...Kairi..." Brittany came out of the crowd.

"Hi, Brittany" Kairi put on a fake smile. "Come on Tai, let's go eat lunch."

Kairi grabbed Tai's shirt collar.

"HEY!"

She dragged him down the stairs.

"Hey, I heard that Olette is so gonna kick your butt, Kairi!" Brittany called after her.

Kairi stopped, let go of Tai and walked back up the stairs.

"What?"

"I hear that everyone was so impressed by Olette's performance, they're going to side with her" Brittany said. "I mean who doesn't want to be a superstar?"

Tai came up. "Kai, gonna eat?"

"Meet ya in the cafeteria" Kairi told him. He simply nodded and went back down.

"Brittany, you're wrong" Kairi said. Sora came out of the nearby math class and stood there to watch. "Olette is going down! Know why? Cuz now it's on!" Kairi turned around and walked off. Sora followed her.

"Kairi," Sora stopped her. "I have the perfect idea to beat Olette..."

"What?"

"Namine..."

---------------

Namine went to lunch and got her food.

"Namine!" Tai called her.

She turned around as he ran up to her. 

"How ya doing?" he asked.

"Pretty good for a girl who's lost all of her friends" Namine said.

Tai sighed. "I'm real sorry and I'm hella pissed at Olette for doing that. Cuz Namine, I consider you the sister that I never had...and always wanted...like a cousin." Tai coughed.

"What about Kairi?" 

Tai started to whistle. "Like I said, you're like the sister I never had and always wanted..."

Namine giggled.

"YOU LAUGHED! OMG!"

Something about Tai always made her happy...was it his humor or what? Maybe it was the fact that she felt safe around him...like a brother protecting his sister.

"So I've been meaning to ask you" Tai started to say. "Are you still gonna do the musical?"

"Yes" Namine answered.

"OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"As a matter of fact, I am" Namine replied.

Tai smiled big time. "YES! YES! HAHAHAHA! DRAMA QUEEN GOING DOWN! HAHAHA! MUHAHAHA!" the whole cafeteria stopped and stared at him. "What?! A guy can't burst out into laughter in the middle of lunchtime?" 

-------------

The lunchbell rang and the students filed into the hallways.

Tai found Kairi by her locker.

"Ready to go to chemistry, oh loving sister of mine?"

Kairi looked over to him. "Why are you so happy? You hate Mrs. Sciku."

Tai pouted, making Kairi laugh lightly. "Must you always dampen my spirit?"

Kairi giggled lightly. "Well, Sora just told me that the only possible way to get everyone to switch to my side is for Namine to beat out Olette. And she's not gonna do the musical so it's just over for me."

Tai smirked. "Or maybe not.."

Kairi lightened up. "Huh?!"

"Doot...doot.." Tai opened his locker and grabbed his chemistry book.

"Tai! Tell me!"

"Nice weather we're having huh?" Tai said, ignoring Kairi. "Well, must off to Chemistry" Tai faked an English accent as he walked off to his chemistry class.

"Taiyou Kashi!"

-----------------------

I brought tai's humor side out again cuz i needed a comic relief!

ok REVIEW!

REVIEW!

i'll update tomorrow or saturday.

Proud Viet Girl.


	31. Chapter 31

here it is!

-----Chapter 31(Still 5 days)----

PE came around. Namine walked from chemistry to her locker. She put her books in there and headed to PE.

Tai and Kairi walked up to her and stood at side of her.

"Are you seriously-" Kairi was cut off by Tai.

"Gonna go through-"

"The musical auditions-"

"And beating Olette-" 

"Into a pulp?" Kairi then noticed something. "TAI STOP FINISHING MY SENTENCES!"

"Well, we're twins! We're supposed to have that twin-telepathy thingy!"

"Shut up. Namine, are you really gonna do the auditions?"

"Yes" Namine answered. "I'm not gonna let Olette win for the 7th time!"

"Yeah! That's the way to go!" Tai said.

"Olette is sooo gonna lose!" Kairi cheered.

"Umm...guys we're gonna be late" Namine said, suddenly noticing the empty hallways.

"Nah" Tai and Kairi both said.

They walked slowly to the locker rooms, Kairi and Namine into the girl's and Tai into the boy's.

The locker room was empty...They changed into their gym clothes and went into the gym. Just as they passed through the doors, the bell rang.

"You three-"

"I believe the rule was that if we were not in the gym by the time the bell rang, we were late" Tai said. "Well, the bell rang and here we are! Inside the gym!"

"Urgh...sit down" Ms. Rok said. "I'll have to rearange the rules."

Tai, Kairi and Namine sat down on the first set of bleachers.

"Ok, today we have nothing planned but we do have jump ropes. Knock yourselves out" Ms. Rok said, pointing to the pile of ropes on the floor. "You must participate."

The students got up and grabbed a jump rope.

Kairi took one.

"Kai! Lemme go first!" Tai jumped up and down like a child.

"Sure...Nami, grab the other end" Namine did as she was told.

"One two three!" Kairi counted off. Fangirls gathered around them and watched Tai jump.

"Ice cream Ice cream Cherries on top(I couldnt remember it...), whos your girlfriend I forgot!" Tai sang. The fangirls squealed hoping he'd land on their name.

"Is it a A, B , C , D , E , F , G, H- " Tai missed a jump and fell flat on his face.

"WHO HAS A NAME THAT STARTS WITH H???" Brittany squealed.

The girls grabbed Ms. Rok's roster and scanned the list. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"A little help here?!" Namine giggled as she helped Tai up.

"AHHH! NONE OF US HAS A NAME WITH H!" Brittany cried. The girls sobbed.

"Wow..." Kairi said. "Nami, you wanna try?"

"Sure."

Tai grabbed the other end. "One two three."

"Ice cream ice cream, cherries on top, whos your boyfriend I forgot!" Tai sang. Roxas and Sora took a little interest.

"Is it A, B, C , D,E, F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R-S" Kairi said R and S very quickly, confusing Namine and making her miss a jump.

"Oops.."Kairi apologized. "Well, your boyfriend is someone with R or S!"

Namine glared at her.

"What about you Kai?"

"nah. This is overrated." 

"Whatever you say," Tai said. 

Ms. Rok dismissed them and they went to the locker rooms to change.

---------------------------------------------

I'd had a total writer's block on what to put on this chapter. But we're getting closer to the end!

Ok, ReVIEW!

Next chapter will be up tuesday...hopefully..

Proud Viet Girl.


	32. Chapter 32

i wonder why i'm writing so many chapters...maybe its cuz i dont wanna end this story-.- but i will end this story to move on to other stories!

enough babbling! onward!

-----Chapter 32[4 days!-----

It was Thursday morning. Monday was the final cut. Everyone sat in their desks, half-asleep...and one actually asleep.

"MR. KASHI!" yelled the teacher. Tai shot up from his desk, causing his chair to flip over and crash into the ground. He woke up all the half asleep students.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Tai replied in a drowsy voice. "I wasn't asleep! I was..." He looked over to Kairi for help. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "You were blinded by the lights?"

"I was blinded by these real bright lights and you know...I had to cover my eyes with my arms so I don't get blind so you know..." Tai tried his best to make an excuse. He squinted. "Man, ever think of turning off a light? I mean it's so bright up in here!"

Ms. Liken chuckled. "Mr. Kashi..." She suddenly rose her voice. "I'M SO SICK OF YOUR MISBEHAVIOR! SO I WILL CALL YOUR MOTHER!"

Tai gasped. "NO! Come on, ma'am! Why we gotta bring my mom into this?!" Tai begged. "I'll pick up the chair and none of this ever happened. Ok?" He reached down and picked up the chair. He sat down and grabbed his pencil. "I'm ready to learn, Ms. Liken!"

Ms. Liken looked furious. She reached for the phone.

"Ms. Liken?" Kairi raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Our..." Kairi took a deep breath. "Mom...is on a business trip to Destiny Islands. She won't be back until Tuesday."

Ms. Liken raised an eyebrow. "I'll just call your father." 

"No!" Kairi said. All eyes went to Kairi. "He...went with...her..."

"I see. I'll call on Tuesday" Ms. Liken put the phone down. She walked back to the front of the class. "Now everyone, get back to work for the remainder of the period."

They continued to work until the bell rang for them to get out of there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first half of the day went by quickly. Lunch rolled around quickly and left just as fast. 5th period came and they filed into this chemistry class.

"Welcome to chemistry!" Ms. Sciku announced. "Today we have a new student. Everyone, please welcome Hotaru Kaze." A girl with dirty blonde hair and purple eyes stepped forward. Roxas and Sora both looked at each other and back at the girl.

"Please take that seat next to Namine Hoshi" Mrs. Sciku said, pointing to Namine. Hotaru nodded as she walked over and sat down.

"Now, everyone. Make the formula" Mrs. Sciku said. "Go!"

"Umm..." Tai scatched his head. "What does H2o mean?"

"WATER!" Kairi responded.

"Dang...you don't gotta yell" Tai mumbled. He grabbed a beaker of water. "Heat the water. All right!" He flipped on the fire thingy(what are those called...). He reached in his backpack and pulled out some marshmallows.

"Not again!" Kairi exclaimed.

Tai stuck two onto his compass and roasted it over the fire. "I'm using metal this time so you ain't gotta worry!"

Namine and Hotaru who were both excellent in chemistry, looked over.

"What are you doing?" Namine asked.

"What does it look like? I'm roasting marshmallows!" Tai answered.

"Remember last time?" Namine said.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked.

"He roasted it on his pencil and it caught fire. He threw it on his partner and she ran out screaming and yelling" Namine explained.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Whoa..."

"Hey hey! Brittany deserved it!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. She shut off the fire thingy and grabbed the roasted marshmallows from Tai.

"Hey-" She ate them before placing the water on the fire thingy. "Girl, those were mine!"

"Mine now" Kairi answered. "Mmm...you know how to roast marshmallows."

Tai pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm like...never talking to you...EVER!" Tai said in a mock girly voice. 

"Ok." Kairi continued with the experiment.

30 seconds passed...

"Ok! You win! Just kill the silence!" Tai cried. Kairi smirked. Namine and Hotaru giggled.

Chemistry passed by quickly after that. Hotaru and Namine became quick friends. Hotaru was in every one was Namine's classes. PE was boring since it started raining during 5th period, making the students stay in the gym having a free day.

The day was over.

---------------------[3 days away!--------------------------------------------

FRIDAY! FRIDAY!

Friday was here and all the students were restless. 1st period came around. Hotaru had to introduce herself since she came during 5th period.

She was assigned to sit next to Tai. She took her seat.

"Class, we will start our class with a lecture-" The class groaned. "You don't like it when I lecture?" 

Tai was the first to speak up. "Ma'am, you use all these big words and you know this ain't no advanced class."

"Mr. Kashi, because this is English, I prefer for you to use proper english" Ms. Liken said.

"Of course."

"Now, what is the difference between a simile and a metaphor?" Ms. Liken asked. Tai's hand shot up in the air. "Mr. Kashi?"

"Simile is spelled s-i-m-i-l-y and metaphor is spelled m-e-t-a-f-o-r!" Tai answered. "See, I'm smart!"

The class laughed. "Why you people laughing?" Tai said.

"That is not the difference, Mr. Kashi. And you spelled them wrong" Ms. Liken said, trying to sustain her laughter. "Anyone else?"

No one raised their hands.

"Fine. I'll just call on someone" Ms. Liken said. Her eyes fell to Namine. "Ms. Hoshi!"

Namine sighed. "Both are a comparison of two different objects but a simile uses comparison words."

"Very good" Ms. Liken said. "Now give me an example of a metaphor...Ms. Hoshi" she looked at Kairi. Kairi didn't reply. She was looking at her paper.

"Ms. Hoshi!"

She didn't respond.

"Ms. Hoshi!!"

"KAI!" Tai yelled in her ear. Kairi jumped up and rubbed her ear.

"WHAT?!"

"Ms. Liken calling you" Tai said.

Kairi turned to Ms. Liken. "Hmm?" 

"Give me an example of-" The bell rang. Everyone packed up and headed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm...an entire day without any remarks from Olette" Kairi said as she and Tai were passing from 3rd period to 4th. "I'm liking it." 

"You know that means that Olette's just planning something huge?" Sora said as he came up next to her.

"Do you like wait for us to pass by and then walk up to us?" Tai asked him as Kairi, Sora and him stopped by Tai's locker.

"Well...today only!" Sora said. Kairi laughed. "Anyways, I heard from Rikku that Olette, Fuu, Selphie and Aeris were going inside the kitchen yesterday at lunch. And today Tidus and Yuna saw them going back in there this morning."

"Hmm...Olette going some place where there's dirt and work" Kairi put her finger to her chin. "What's she doing?"

"We should scoop it out" Tai suggested.

"As much as I'd love to stalk Olette around and see what she's gonna do, I've gotta do a lot of stuff" Sora said. "Sorry, guys. Gotta go." He walked off.

"Well, who do we know would make a great ninja?" Kairi asked Tai.

Suddenly, a short-haired girl with black hair ran by the twins.

Then it hit them. 

"Yuffie! Come here for a sec!" Tai and Kairi called at the same time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there it is ppl. chapter 32. and its day 3!

about hotaru...i was very bored so yea i made up an OC...notice that her name begins with an H...

ok REVIEW! cuz i like reviews!

Proud Viet Girl.


	33. Chapter 33

-------Chapter 33[3 days!------

"What do ya want?" Yuffie asked.

"Walk with us" Tai said.

"Talk with us" Kairi finished. The three of them headed toward their next classes as they chatted about something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was walking down the hallway when he bumped in a dirty blonde girl, making her drop her books.

"Sor...ry" He looked up and saw Hotaru. He sighed and picked up her books. "Here." 

Roxas walked away quickly.

"You can't avoid me forever, Roxas!" Hotaru called after him.

Namine found her.

"Hey," Namine said. "Ready to go?" 

"I've got a handful of books. I have to find my locker" Hotaru said.

"Which one is it?" Namine asked.

"Umm...139" Hotaru answered.

"Oh, that's nearby. Come on" Namine said. She led Hotaru to the locker. "Mine is just down the hall.

"Cool," Hotaru entered in her combination. She threw her books in. Roxas and Sora walked by. Namine and Sora's eyes met for a second and then he looked away. She looked at Roxas's hair...and then she looked at Hotaru's hair. They were the same dirty blonde color.

"ok. I'm ready! Let's go!" Hotaru said.

Namine nodded and followed her to their next class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So will you do it?" Kairi asked.

Yuffie nodded excitely. "That sounds awesome!" Yuffie jumped up down, hyperly. "Yuffie, the Great Ninja! The Great Ninja Yuffie! I love it! Ok guys, gotta go! Meet ya at lunch!" Yuffie waved bye as she ran into her next class while Kairi and Tai entered the one right across.

4th period flew by. Kairi, Tai, Hotaru and Namine walked out. Kairi and Namine were in front of Tai and Hotaru talking.

"Nami," Kairi said. "Olette's up her horrible deeds." 

"Really?" Namine took a lot of interest."What?"

"Well, Rikku said that she and her Olette-nettes went into the cafeteria kitchen yesterday and they went in there again this morning according to Yuna and Tidus" Kairi explained. "She's up to something bad."

"What could it be?" Namine said. "She can't get to me anymore. I'm not believing her ever again." 

"True. And your voice will totally sing her out. So what will she do?"

Behind them, Tai and Hotaru had their own conversation.

"Who's Olette?" Hotaru asked.

"I am glad you asked" Tai smiled. "She is the Drama Queen of this school. When we were freshmen, she divided us into cliqs and groups and whatnot. She is supposely the best female singer but I think that any girl can sing her out, they just need the courage."

"So what exactly did she do to you?"

"Ok, Kairi came here at the beginning of sophomore year and she also became popular, somehow that I do not know. She is the Ice Queen." 

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"It's a well-known nickname" Tai replied. "Anyways, on Kairi's first day, Olette's fanboys started following Kairi around because they assumed that Kairi was prettier."

"I think that's true" Hotaru agreed. 

"Olette got all jealous and saw Kairi as a rival. Kairi even auditioned for the lead roles against Olette. But she was always absent on the days of the final cuts so Olette starred in all of them. But then Sora rose and discovered Namine's voice and Namine has a perfect attendance! Now Olette is sooooo going down!"

Hotaru giggled. "I hope. What about you?"

"I'm the Hat King!" Tai said, proudly pointed to his hat.

"Where's Kairi and Namine?"

Tai looked in front of them. The two girls weren't there.

"Did we miss a turn...?" Tai asked.

"OH...MY...GOD! IT'S TAI!" squealed a voice from behind. Tai turned around and saw his fangirls running towards them.

"Oh crap!" Tai grabbed Hotaru's hand and sprinted off.

"What are you doing?!"

"Crazy fangirls! Gotta run!!!" Tai said between breaths.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Tai and Hotaru?" Kairi asked all of a sudden.

Namine turned around. "They must have kept walking around the hallway. They must have missed our turn." 

"Should we go get them?"

"Su-" Tai came around the corner, Hotaru on his trail.

"Tai? Where have you-" 

"FANGIRLS!" Tai cried. A group of girls ran around the corner. Kairi stepped in front of Tai and Hotaru. The girls stopped. Brittany came out.

"Kairi..."

"Brittany...why are you chasing my brother?" Kairi asked.

Brittany scoffed as the group walked off.

"Whoa...how did you do that?" Hotaru asked.

"Kai's like a fangirl repellant" Tai said.

"Tai, let's go" Kairi said, pointed to the clock.

"Oh right!" Tai said. "See ya later!" Kairi and Tai took off down the stairs, leaving Hotaru and Namine behind.

"What are they-" Hotaru was cut off.

"Something stupid, I bet" Namine smiled. "Just like old times..." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai and Kairi met up with Yuffie.

"Ok, you know the plan?" Kairi said. They came to the kitchen door. It was dark and the three of them were wearing black so they could blend in. They entered and found three doors.

"Ok, split up!" Tai whispered. Tai went through the left, Kairi went through the right and Yuffie entered the middle.

Tai entered the front section of the cafeteria where they served the food to the students.

"Hey, you boy! What are ya doing just standing there?!" yelled a gruff voice from behind him.

"Oh sorry sir-" He saw it was actually a woman. "MA'AM!"

He turned back to the door.

"Where do ya think you're going?!" The woman grabbed him and threw an apron on him. "Get ta work! Ya need a hair net! Take off da hat!" Tai gasped and placed his arms on his hat protectively.

"NO!"

"WHY YOU LIL-" 

After a while, the lunchlady forced the hairnet on Tai's hat. He was given gloves and thrown up front.

"Umm...what do ya want?" Tai asked the student in front of him.

Meanwhile...Yuffie had entered the washroom where they washed the dishes after the students. Two lunchladies were washing dishes.

"You must be the new lunch worker" the woman said. The other woman grabbed Yuffie and threw an apron on her. They both forced a hair net on her and set in the room.

"WASH THE DISHES!" they commanded.

"Uh...ok..." Yuffie picked up a dish and began to wash.

Meanwhile...Kairi went in the back where they make the food. She heard giggles from the other side of room. She ducked before they saw her. She crawled to get a better view. There was Olette and the Olette-nettes.

"Hehe! This will surely give Namine nice voice!" Olette said evily. Selphie poured a white liquid into a blue glass of soda. "Hahaha!" The girls giggled as they mixed it in. Kairi gasped.

'That's what they were planning...' Kairi said.

"Well, I paid the cafeteria lady to deliver this cup to Namine. Once she drinks it, she'll have a hoarse voice for a week!" Olette exclaimed. "And to make sure Namine drinks it..." She put lots and lots of pepper on the plate of rice soup. "HAHAH!"

"What if she doesn't eat?" 

"She'll be hungry...I'm sure of it."

'Oh no...how do I keep Namine from drinking it?' Kairi thought as she crept out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai, Kairi and Yuffie escaped from their lunchroom dungeons without being caught. They entered the lunchroom and parted ways.

Tai and Kairi found Namine in the lunchline.

"Hey, guys" Namine said.

"Nami, can you get us some soda?" Kairi asked, choking on the last words.

"Sure." 

Tai and Kairi went to the table where Hotaru was. They sat down.

"What were you guys doing?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing much" Tai lied. "Just stuff, right Kai?"

"Yeah..." Kairi kept wondering how she could keep Namine from drinking the glass. Namine came back with a tray with four glasses, a pink one, a red one , a purple one and a...blue...one. Kairi gasped when she saw the blue one.

"Here ya go!" Namine said. She set down the tray. Hotaru took the purple one, Tai took the red one and Namine was reaching for the blue one. 

"No!" Kairi cried. Namine stopped. "Lemme get that one.." Kairi said. Namine nodded and took the pink glass.

Olette and the Olette-nettes stopped and stared as Kairi...

Picked up the blue glass...

Brought it up to her lips...

And drank it...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH NO! KAIRI DRANK IT!

what will happen to her voice now?!

REVIEW! COME ON PPL!

i'll update as soon as possible. I wanna finish up this story soon.

Proud Viet Girl.


	34. Chapter 34

Here it is! The longest chapter I've probably written!

----Chapter 34[3 days-----

Kairi set down the glass down on the table before breaking into a fit of coughing.

"Kai, you ok?" Tai asked in concern. Kairi nodded, coughing even more.

"I cannot believe she...did...that" Olette whispered. "Why did she do that?"

"I'm ok" Kairi said in a hoarse screeching voice. Tai, who was standing closest to her, covered his ears.

"Holy shit!" Tai cried out in pain.

"Kairi, what happened to your voice?!" Namine asked.

"I don't know" Kairi replied, her voice cracking.

"Well, you shouldn't speak, just try not to talk for a couple days" Hotaru suggested.

Kairi nodded. Tai took out a white board and a marker from his backpack.

"Use this" Tai said, handing it to Kairi. The three girls raised an eyebrow. "I might have borrowed it from math class..."

Kairi wrote something on the board. Namine read "Let's get out of here."

"Kai, when did your voice start to get hoarse?" Hotaru asked.

Kairi shrugged, though she actually knew the answer. The four of them left the cafeteria.

"What now?" Tai asked.

Kairi held up the board. "What do we always do during lunch?" Tai read. "We hang out."

Kairi nodded. The four of them walked in a group, Namine and Hotaru in the back, Tai and Kairi in the front.

"Kai, we're gonna be 16 in a couple months" Tai randomly said. Kairi nodded. She wrote "So?"

"So we're gonna be driving soon!" Tai said. "Yeah!"

Kairi wrote "No car, smart one."

"Can't you guys already drive?" Hotaru asked.

"I have my permit but Kairi don't" Tai said.

"Why?"

"She got it revoked for a couple months" Tai laughed. "She gets her permit back in summertime."

Kairi wrote " Which is in 2 months!"

Kairi stopped and noticed Mrs. Sciku's door opened. Tai also saw it. The twins looked mischievously at each other.

"Why are you guys looking at each other like that?" Namine asked.

"Go ahead without us" Kairi wrote before the twins walked into classroom. Namine and Hotaru raised their eyebrows but walked off.

What did the twins do? Well, let's say Olette deserves what's coming…

* * *

5th period came around as they went into their classes.

Tai and Kairi both smirked as they watched Olette walk in.

"What did you guys exactly do?" Namine asked.

"You'll see."

Namine noticed the same evil smirk on each of the twin's faces. You could tell the resemblance, despite the hair color. They had the same exact eyes and many of their facial expressions were identical. Olette sat down on her stool and suddenly, a large arrow flew in that said "Slutty Bitch" and pointed right at her. The class burst out laughing and then Olette attempted to stand up but her butt was stuck to the chair.

"AHH! Why can't I get up?!" Olette cried.

The class laughed harder and harder. Then she pried herself off the seat, leaving a large stain on her butt. "AHH!" Olette screamed. She took one look at Tai and Kairi's smirks before she pointed and screeched. "IT WAS YOU!"

Kairi shrugged and laughed silently(she has no voice ok?). Tai followed suit. The twins high-fived each other.

Mrs. Sciku came in and saw the sign.

"I wonder who could have done that?!" She yelled, referring to Kairi and Tai.

"It was them, Mrs. Sciku!" Olette whined. "I want them out of here!"

"How do you know it's us?" Tai asked innocently.

Kairi wrote "You have no proof."

"You were smirking when you saw me!"

"Who wouldn't?" Tai said.

"They ruined my favorite skirt!" Olette sobbed.

"Here, you may go home" Mrs. Sciku said, escorting Olette out of the room.

"Score!" Tai and Kairi shouted out as they high-fived.

Kairi went over to Namine while Tai walked back to where Roxas and Sora were.

"Hey, guys" Tai said. "See my awesome feat?""Olette got what she deserved" Sora said.

"Totally man" Roxas said. "Nice one."

"Thanks, dude."

Mrs. Sciku came in and everyone rushed to their seats. Fifth period went by.

* * *

The last bell rang and students ran off the campus since it's the weekend!

Sora ran up behind Kairi.

"Kairi, is it true you lost your voice?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded. "For how long?"

Kairi shrugged.

"Will you still have your voice by…Monday?" Sora asked.

Kairi stopped and looked at him. He didn't need to hear her, he saw what she said in her eyes.

"Kairi…that's not-"

She shook her head and turned around, walking off.

Sora sighed as he kicked a nearby pebble into the dirt. 'If she knew she was gonna lose her voice, why didn't she do anything to stop herself?'

* * *

Tai came home and threw his backpack on the floor of the living room. He went into his kitchen to find his mom.

"Hey, mom" Tai greeted. "What's new?"

His mom started to drum her fingers on the table. "Taiyou Kashi, I just got a message from your teacher. Did you pull a prank on your classmate?!"

Tai was stunned. They couldn't blame him for what happened to Olette. They had no proof for pete's sake!

"Unbelievable!" His mother shouted, pounding her fist on the table. "Why?"

"Momma…there was no proof!"

"Your teacher even said it was you!" She raised her voice louder.

"Well, she hates me!"

"Are you arguing with your mother?!" She asked, standing up. Something about Tai's mother, she was a strong and fierce woman. She was shorter than her son about a couple inches, she had thick black hair and dark brown eyes.

"No…I'm just saying-""Tai, I have enough to deal with! I can't deal with your behavior problems!"

Do you know how much Tai wanted to scream out "You're not even a good mother! I do all the chores and all the work and all you do is sit in your damn room, stressed out from work! Well, school is stressing too!"? He wanted to confess all he was feeling when he came home from school and received a small greeting and was expected to do the cooking and cleaning. And do you know how he wanted to yell out how he feels when he does all that work he never gets a thank you? And do you know how much he wanted to cry out that she hasn't never ever told him…that she loved him?

But being who he was and knowing who his father was, he never protested. He was glad to live with his mother over his father. He never spoke up to his mother, he did all this stuff for her, containing all his feelings. Why? He didn't want to be kicked out. He loved his mom. That's why he bottles himself up, putting on a cheerful and playful act to everyone. Kairi was the only one who could see through his act, and he was glad she could.

"I'm sorry, Mom" Tai apologized. "I'll try to focus."

His mother nodded. "Good. If you'll excuse me, I need to work some more." She walked out of the room, leaving Tai. He turned to the door and walked out. He needed some fresh air.

So he walked off into the afternoon breeze, never-looking back.

* * *

Kairi walked home from where Tai and her separated. She wasn't eager to go home at all. She opened her door and placed her bag on the couch. She noticed her bed in the corner of the room. It was a large apartment. There was a large couch by the door where Kairi threw her school bag, a table a couple feet in front of the couch and then the other side of empty, except for the swinging door to the kitchen and hallway to the rooms. There was a large blood stain in the middle of the area. The empty area wasn't empty, her bed was sitting there.

Her father stepped out of the hallway.

"Kairi Yin" her father growled. "I just got a call from your teacher. Did you prank a rich kid?"

Not being able to speak sucked big time. She shook her head no.

"You little liar!" Her father yelled. Kairi winced. She remembered the large bruise he gave her. It was mostly healed but it still hurt from time to time."Did you or did you not?!"

Kairi nodded. That tipped the scale.

Her father ran to her and backhanded her. "Don't…" He hit her again. "Ever…" Again. "Treat…" Again. "A Rich Kid" Again. "Like that…" Again. "AGAIN!" He kicked her. She was already on the floor by the second-to-last hit. He grabbed her, pulling her up and pushed her to the empty side of the room. Directly, on the blood stain.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" Her father said. "I have an important business meeting! So as your punishment, you're not allowed to eat!"

Kairi whimpered softly. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" her father snapped. He ran over to her and grabbed her roughly.

Kairi opened her mouth, attempting to speak but her voice had gone from screechy to completely gone.

"SPEAK UP!" Her father yelled, punching her in her stomach and then throwing her against the wall. That must have broken something. She laid there, heavily breathing, clutching her stomach. A small puddle of blood added to the large stain. "LOOK AT ME!" her father shouted. She used the last bit of strength she had to lift her head up.

She had been crying silently.

Her father looked at her. His expression seemed to have _softened_ as he turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. She struggled to get up and limped to her bed. She laid down, finding every position uncomfortable. She finally laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her face stung from where he hit her and her stomach was still in sharp pain. She sighed before she sat up and limped over to the bathroom, wiping her tears and blood. She treated her wounds the best she could with a first aid kit she had.

Then she walked over to the door, grabbed her bag and walked slowly out the door.

She left her apartment building, into the breeze of the afternoon.

* * *

Namine came up to her driveway, seeing Sora on his doorstep with his guitar. It reminded her of the first time they actually spoke…

_"Hi Sora!" Namine called. He looked over to her._

_"Hi Namine!" He said back._

_"Whatcha doing?" Namine asked._

_"Stuff."_

_"With the guitar?" _

_"Nothing" He gave her a small smile. _

_"Ok, well bye!" She said, walking to her house._

She missed the good old days. What stopped her from walking up to Sora and apologizing?

She knew the answer but she kept denying it.

She was in love with both Roxas and Sora.

* * *

I feel kinda sorry for Kairi and Tai and Namine. Kairi with her father thingy, Tai with his mother thingy and Namine with her love issue.

Review! Make me happy and review!

The weekend and then Monday and the end! And then the alternate ending! A

Review!

Review!Please review?

Proud Viet Girl.


	35. Chapter 35

here ya go!

-----Chapter 35[3 Days Still-----

Kairi reached into her bag and took out a black leather wallet. She opened it and saw the Driver's License.

"Wei Yin," And there was the picture of her dad. She had stolen her father's wallet weeks ago and he was too busy making business deals to notice.

She always wondered. If her father was such a business man, why did they live in a beat-up and crappy apartment? She never spent much money, only to buy lunch and the most she had spent was twenty dollars. Her father had a lot of pocket money, right in his wallet he had about $170. She never knew where he got so much money and she never questioned it. She felt her stomach growling and she decided to grab something to eat. Kairi walked around the corner and across the street. There was a large arch that said "Downtown Twilight Town" and she went under it. Downtown was where all the businesses were. She saw a ice cream shop and rushed inside.

'I haven't had ice cream in years' Kairi thought to herself, looking at the menu. She wanted a seasalt ice cream. When she first moved here, her father took her here and bought her a seasalt ice cream bar. It was the last nice thing he ever did for her.

_Flashback :_

_"Come on, Kairi!" Her father yelled at her, dragging her along the streets. Kairi who was about ten years old, was interested by the wonders of this town. Her father had taken her along with him to his business meeting. He wouldn't leave her alone at all. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. _

_"Watch where you're going!" the woman snapped at him. A little boy about Kairi's age had dropped his seasalt ice cream bar. He had dirty blonde hair that seemed to be spiked to the side and a pair of sparkling blue eyes._

_  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am" her father apologized. _

_"You better be!" the woman said. She looked at the ice cream on the floor. "Oh joy!" She said. "You might as well have it now!" She told Kairi's father. "Come along, boy." She took the boy by his hand and started walking. He looked back at Kairi and gave her smile that she still remembers today._

_"Damn snob" her father cursed. "Come on, Kairi." Kairi followed her father, wondering what the ice cream tasted like. It seemed that her father noticed and stopped at an ice cream shop, buying her a seasalt ice cream. "Here," He said roughly, handing the ice cream to her. She smiled and took the ice cream graciously. _

_"Thanks...daddy." It seemed hearing the word Daddy lightened up her father's expression._

_"Well, I'm gonna be late now! Don't say a word during the meeting ok?!" He snapped, grabbing her hand and dragging her again..._

_End of Flashback._

And that was last of the father-daughter times they spent together. Kairi met Taiyou the first day of school. Kairi and her father drifted farther and farther apart and they never made contact except for when she did something horrible and she was beaten. She wanted a real father. That's all she'd pray for at night.

She smiled at the memory. Over the years, her father's temper had gotten worse and he never took her to any of his meetings.

As she neared to front of the line, she realized her problem. How was she gonna order?

'Man, losing my voice sucks! I'm gonna get Olette back!' Kairi yelled in her head. She reached the front to find a familar face.

"Kairi?" Roxas said.

She was shocked to find him here.

"I work here, my aunt owns this chain of ice cream shops around the worlds" Roxas explained, as if reading her mind. She nodded.

"What do you wanna order?" Roxas asked. Kairi's eyes went to the seasalt ice cream bar.

"Oh, you want the town's specialty!" Roxas exclaimed. He reached for one and handed it to her. "On the house."

Kairi smiled. He smiled back...

Kairi's heart started to beat rapidly. It was that very smile that she saw the day her father took her here. Roxas was that little boy. She took it and raced out the door.

What just happened?!

Tai whistled as he turned the corner and headed into Downtown Twilight Town. He reached into his back pocket and took out a black wallet. Now he isn't the type to steal money from his mom. It was his own wallet. His mother gave him some money once every year. He hardly spent it. He had about $200 in his wallet.

'Man I am so hungry' Tai thought. He looked at the shops around him. He found a ice cream vendor. 'Eh, why not?'

He and his mother had gotten ice cream together when he was ten.

_Flashback_

_"Mom, are you done shopping?!" Tai complained, his arms full of shopping bags._

_"Well, darling. I'm almost done" his mother replied. "Wouldn't you want new clothes for school?" _

_"Momma, normally I'd say yes but knowing who's gonna have to carry them back to our house, no" he said. His mother laughed. _

_"Fine, fine" his mother said. "Let's go home." She took two bags from Tai's arms and headed toward the exit. Tai's stomach growled._

_  
"That was so loud, Tai!" his mother remarked. _

_Tai pouted._

"Come here, honey" His mother said, leading him to an ice cream vendor. "Two double scoops please" She said. 

_"What flavor?" The man asked. _

_"What flavor do you want?" She asked him._

_"Chocolate!" Tai and his mother said at the same time._

_"Two double scoops of chocolate coming right up" the man said. He got the two cones and handed them to the two. _

_"Thank you," She said, handing the man the money. Tai and his mother took a seat on the bench, eating. Tai, being so hungry, started gulping down the ice cream. _

_His mother looked at her watch," Five...four...three...two...one" She counted down before pointing to her son._

_"Brain freeze!" He shouted out in pain. His mother burst out laughing. She ate her ice cream in regular sized spoonfuls whereas Tai ate in small bites. Then they walked out, laughing and talking. _

_End of Flashback._

This memory remained in his head for years. It was all he had left of the mother he once had and always wanted back. She had gotten busy with her career, being a lawyer. When he came home from school, he expected no greeting. Now he would trade all the popularity, all the perks at school, just to have a mother again.

He bought chocolate ice cream and ate it slowly, sitting on the bench thinking of memories of him and his mother.

"Hi, Tai" said a familar voice. Tai turned around and found Hotaru.

"Oh, hi." 

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Eating ice cream" He responded. "What are you doing here?"

"My aunt owns an ice cream shop around here. I came to help her out but my half-brother didn't want me there so here I am!" Hotaru explained. "I'm bored. I can't go home until 9." 

"How about you and I hang out?" Tai suggested.

Hotaru sat up in surprise. "Like...like...a date?"

Tai was blown away. "No! Not a date! Just two friends who hanging out."

"Oh, ok!" Hotaru said. "Let's go shopping!"

Tai was reminded of that very memory. He smiled. "sure. Let's go."

Namine was sitting on her balcony, looking out at the horizon. She looked to the neighbor's house to find another balcony. She sighed. It was Sora's room.

"Hina, I don't wanna do that!" Sora's voice yelled. Namine panicked and fell to the floor of her balcony.

Sora's door opened to find him and another woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Sora, she is your sis-" 

"No she's not!" Sora yelled. "She's your daughter and my dad's daughter! She is not my sister!"

"Sora, I understand that you're angry but-"

"Hina, my dad had an affair with another woman and made another child!" Sora yelled. "That girl is NOT MY SISTER!" 

Sora walked over to the other side of the room, refusing to look at the woman.

"Your father made a mistake-"

"Do you know how he treated Roxas after he made that mistake?!" Sora shouted. "She is not my sister..." He turned back around for a minute. "And that man...is not...my father."

Hina was taken back at that statement. "Sora, I know he hurt Roxas-"

"He put Roxas in a coma for three days!" Sora cried. "He and that little girl should just leave me alone. He was the homewrecker."

Hina sighed. "I'm sorry, Sora." She took one last look at her step-son and then left the room.

'What was that about?' Namine thought to herself.

Night...

Kairi snuck back into her apartment. She opened the door and switched on the light. Her father was not there. Usually, he'd be there, angry. Now he wasn't. She dropped her bag down and walked forward. She spotted a red velvet box on the table. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"To Kairi..." the tag read. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was silver necklace with a sapphire crown in the center. Then slight snoring came from the hallway. Kairi, still holding the necklace, walked into the hallway. The snoring came from her old room. She creeked the door opened to find her empty room. It was turned into an office. She saw her father sitting at the desk, asleep. She walked over to him. He was holding a picture in his hand. She looked at the picture. It was her father, holding her when she was a baby. Around her neck was the same sapphire crown. He was smiling at her. The picture was ripped, there was a part of a slender arm before it was ripped. She felt tears coming on. Did her father keep this picture with him? Then she saw the envelope on his desk. It was one of those big yellow envelopes.

'For the custody...of Taiyou Kashi...' she read. She gasped.

Did her father...know...about Tai?

Tai had walked Hotaru home after a great day of fun. He came to his own house, opening the door and closing it as quietly as he could. He walked into the living room, turning on the light and gasping.

On the couch was his mother, asleep. As if she was waiting for him. In her hand she held a blue velvet box. On her lap was a big yellow envelope. He walked over to his mother, removed the box and envelope and placing a blanket over her. The box had a tag that read "To Taiyou." He opened the box and gasped. Inside was a dark crimson ruby crown on a gold chain.

"Why...is this...so familar?"

A picture was tucked into her mother's left hand. He took it gently out of her hand. It was her mother, holding him when he was just born. Around his neck was that very chain. The picture was ripped, part of his mother's arm was cut off. She smiled at him as if he was her treasure. He smiled. He placed it on the table. That's when he saw the envelope.

'For the custody...of Kairi..Yin.." he read. 'Shit!'

Did his mother...know...about...Kairi?

There you go! I got lazy so i wrote this sloppy chapter.

Its all closing down..and i'm panicking cuz i'm not gonna be able to finish this by my birthday and and and AHHH!

But its all good!

Proud Viet Girl.


	36. Chapter 36

Two updates in one day!

I hope you like it cuz i wont be updating a while.

----------Chapter 36[2 days!--------------------

Kairi spent the whole night, tossing and turning on her lumpy matress. When the sun peaked through the thin curtains of the living room, her father shook her roughly to wake her up.

"Get up you lazy bitch" He snapped at her. She got up and sat on her bed. "We're going somewhere. Get dressed." He turned and walked into the kitchen. She sighed as she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

After a bit, she was ready to leave the house. They walked out of the apartment building. He unlocked the door to his car. Kairi stopped. She _never_ rode in her father's car. This must be big.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get in the damn car?!"

Kairi got into the backseat. Where were they going?

"We're going to someone's house to discuss some legal crap. Don't speak" He said. "Unless you're forced to."

She made a face that said "Who with?" 

"Some...familar faces" He said.

He turned around the corner. Kairi gasped.

It was Tai's street.

Her father stopped in front of a house near the exit of the street. A brunette boy stepped out of the house and shut the door behind. He walked down the steps. Her father signalled her to get out. She opened the door and walked out.

It was really Tai. He stopped and froze, staring at her. She smiled sadly at him.

Then her father stepped out of the car, scaring Tai beyond reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai sat down at the table in the kitchen, eating his breakfast. He was up all night long worried about Kairi.

'Ok, if Mom knows about Kai, does that mean Dad knows about me?' Tai thought. 'Then is Mom suing for Kairi's custody? Or is she being sued for my custody?! Ok, this is freaking me out!'

Tai finished his food, putting his dishes in the sink. He grabbed the teapot and poured some into a cup with his mother's name on it. It was steamy hot. He brought the cup into the living room where his mother fell asleep. He set it on the table on top of a coaster. His mother had to have hot tea in the morning to boost her up.

"Momma?" Tai called, shaking her gently. His mother's eyes fluttered open.

"Taiyou?" His mother said, gently. She sat up. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She yelled. Tai jumped back and fell onto the chair. "I WAS SITTING HERE WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME!" She stood up. "WHERE WERE YOU?" 

"I went downtown with a friend. I came back at like 10:00" Tai said. 

"WOULD IT HAVE KILLED YOU TO CALL?!"

"I don't exactly have a cell phone" Tai said. "And what's our number?" 

"You...don't know our number?" His mom was shocked.

"I don't exactly give it out or use the phone for that matter..." 

"Well, don't scare me like that. If you do, I will-Is that tea?!" She spotted the steaming cup and grabbed it. She took a sip.

"I'm gonna go out" Tai said, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Downtown."

"No, you have to stay here. Someone's coming over," His mother said. "But if you're dying to leave the house, go pick me up a cappucino."

"Alright mom."

Tai locked the door behind him. Then he saw a familar car park on near his house. He shrugged and continued to walk down the steps to the street. Then the backseat door opened and then...

Kairi stepped out.

He froze in place. She gave him a sad smile.

Then the man he had feared his entire life stepped out of the car.

His father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Namine," called her mother.

She sat up. "Yeah?"

"Get dressed. We have to go to a legal meeting."

"A what?"

"Just get dressed" her mother said.

Namine nodded as she got out of bed and entered the bathroom. She got ready and walked downstairs.

Her and her parents got into the car and they drove. They stopped in front of a house with three people currently standing in front of the house.

Two of them looked oddly familar.

Namine got out. All three of them looked over to them.

Kairi...and Tai?!

She followed her parents to the group of people. A man who had black hair and blue eyes glared at her.

"Mr. Yin, how are you?" asked Namine's father.

"Very good. This must be Namine" He replied.

"Who are these two kids?" 

"This is my daughter Kairi" He said, pointing to her. His eyes shifted to Tai. "And this is Taiyou."

For some reason, she feared this man. He was Kairi's father but put no claims on Tai. What the heck? 

"Who are you-" Tai's mother came out of the house. She stopped and sighed. "You're here already."

"Momma, what's-"

"Do not speak unless you're spoken to!" Kairi's father snapped.

"Don't speak to my son like that!" Tai's mom yelled. They started to argue. Namine felt memories coming back to her.

"Why don't we go inside now?" Namine's mother suggested. Tai's mother nodded and led them inside. The 7 of them entered the living room. Namine's parents sat together on the couch with Namine at the end. Wei and Lina sat on chairs while Kairi and Tai stood.

"Now, let's get down to business" Namine's father said. "Ms. Kashi, what is your son's name?" He took out a clipboard and a pen.

"Taiyou Kashi" Ms. Kashi replied.

"And your daughter's name?"

"Kairi Yin" Mr. Yin cut in.

He wrote the names down. "And our daughter's name is Namine Hoshi."

"May I have some tea?" Namine's mother asked. Ms. Kashi stood up and poured some tea into a cup, handing it to her.

"Momma, what's this about?" Tai asked.

"Boy, don't say a word!" Wei yelled, standing up.

"I will say whatever I damn well please!" Tai shouted back.

"You have no respect! How is Lina raising you?!"

"What does that mean?!" Lina cut in.

"SHUT UP!" Namine's father yelled out. Everyone sat down. "Listen when court is tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW?!" Tai and Kairi yelled out. Of course it was only Tai's voice but Kairi mouthed it.

"Didn't you tell them?" Namine's father said.

"Tai," Lina said.

"Kairi," Wei said.

"We're going to court tomorrow for your custody" Lina said.

If there was a nobel prize for most surprised faces, Tai and Kairi would be tied for 1st place.

"Who..who...who...sue...sued?!"

"The city. Apparently it's against the law to separate family" Lina said.

"No it's not!" Tai said as Kairi shook her head frantically.

"Look, the City will either put you into the custody of a foster family or one of your parents" Namine's father said.

"Why am I here then?" Namine asked.

"Because you're part of the problem" Namine's father said. "I'm not your real father."

"So this is actually little Nami" Wei cut in. "I should have known."

"What?"

"Can we talk to her?" Tai said.

"Go ahead." 

"Come with us, " Tai said. Namine got up and followed the twins up the stairs and into his room.

A typical boy's room would be a room full of mess. Clothes on the floor, everything in the wrong place. However, Tai's room was the exact opposite. It was small. There was a small bed that barely looked big enough for Tai. He didn't have a desk but he had a guitar in the corner. His closet was neat and organized. And standing in the corner to his bed was his prized hat rack. He had a nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. On the floor was two stacks of his school books and next to that was his backpack.

"Wow, nice room" Namine said.

"Yeah, it's not much but it's my room" Tai said. Kairi was admiring the pictures on Tai's nightstand while Namine was looking over Tai's hat rack.

"Ok, Kairi" Tai said. "I need your help to explain this to Namine." He handed her a white board and pen. She saw several pictures of her and Tai on the walls.

"Very clean" She wrote.

"Yeah. Well, I'm never here so it's always like this" Tai said. He sat on the bed.

"What did you guy wanna tell me?"

Kairi wrote something down. "We're your cousins." 

Something about that sentence struck a nerve in Namine's head. She fainted on the bed.

"Nami?!"

-------(Namine's POV)------

_I stared out the window, trying to block out my parents' constant bickering. It was a rainy day. We were driving home from the supermarket._

_"You don't know anything! Shut up, woman!" Snapped her father._

_"You know what? I don't know why I even married you! All it has gotten me is a old tatami room in the middle of fucking nowhere!"_

_I felt tears sting my eyes. Mother really hated our house. Daddy wanted to be near his little sister so they lived together on their family home. Mother hated the tatami mat beds we had. She hated our family home. She wanted to leave but my father couldn't part from Aunt Hina._

_"Stop it!" _

_I looked up to the windshield, we were almost home. We just had to cross the bridge. I saw Tai and Kairi waiting on the other side of the bridge. I smiled, my tears slowly going away. My parents were still arguing. Then my mother did something unbelievable. She slapped my father plain across the face. I sat up, shocked from what she had done. My father went into shock, making the car swerve and break through the wooden railing of the bridge. I screamed as the car fell down into the creek below. _

_"NAMINE!" Cried Tai and Kairi. I opened the window and tried my best to crawl out. It was horrible, the rain made it all worse. I climbed out and then the car hit the ground. I was knocked off and I felt a sharp pain in my head, as I laid on the large rock next to the car that had been flipped over. My parents' screaming had ceased, or seem to have as everything for me went black._

--------(Tai's POV)---------

I was scared. I admit it. I saw Namine faint on my bed and I was scared. It was exactly like the time Namine was in that accident.

_Flashback_

_It was a rainy day. Namine and her parents had gone to the supermarket so me and Kairi were stuck inside at home. _

_It was silent, every adult was asleep. We partially enjoyed the silence but wished Nami was here to hang out with._

_"Tai, let's go wait for Namine!" Kairi suggested. _

_"Sure, why not?" I said. I got up and ran outside with Kairi. We exited our house and ran out. We were right in front of the bridge that connected our land to the road. We stood there until we saw headlights coming. _

_Namine was back._

_Then we heard a slap. Namine's mother had slapped her father. Apparently he was still trying to recover when the car swerved. It ran right through the wooden railing of the bridge and fell into the creek below. We heard three voices scream as it disappeared from view._

_"NAMINE!"_

_Suddenly, the three screams were gone._

_"Oh my lord..." Kairi whispered. She charged off toward the site of the accident. I followed her. We stood at the top of the bridge looking down. The car was lying upside down. Not far from the car was Namine, lying there against a rock._

_"NAMINE!" I yelled down. She didn't respond. Kairi took off her jacket and handed it to me. _

_  
"I'm gonna get her" Kairi said as she started to climb down. _

_"No!" I said. "If you fall-" Nothing could stop Kairi, she climbed with such speed and jumped onto the rock where Namine was. I knew Kairi couldn't carry Namine all the back up. I looked around me. I saw a long rope. I grabbed it and threw to Kairi. _

_"Come on!" I wrapped the rope around a nearby tree. Kairi tied Namine to the rope and held her as she climbed up. I pulled on the rope, pulling up Namine and supporting Kairi. Once they were up, the adults came rushing out._

Namine had a weak pulse

_I had never been so scared in my life. The scene keeps replaying in my head._

_Of course Namine's parents were killed on impact but since Namine had climbed out, she wasn't hurt as much. _

_That's exactly how I saw it._

_End of Flashback._

I looked over to Kairi. She was concerned. She was daring and brave to climb down that slippery bridge to save Namine. I admire Kairi and I love her.

I just don't wanna lose her again.

----------(Kairi's POV)-------------

I can't believe all the drama that has been happening to me these days. It all started when Namine got interested in the musical and has developed to this right here. I got into a huge war with Olette, I lose my voice and now I might lose Namine.

I looked up to Tai. I knew he was scared. We were all scared. It wasn't about the musical. It was really about us three, sticking together.

I will never forget the accident.

_Flashback_

_Well, I convinced Tai to come outside with me to wait for Namine. I saw her car coming. I smiled until I saw Namine's mother slap her father across the face. He was shocked and his hands let go of the steering wheel. The car spinned around and crashed through the wooden railing of the bridge. We heard the three screams from the car as it fell deeper under._

_"NAMINE!" We both cried. We heard the loud crash below before the three screams were gone. _

_"Oh my lord.." I whispered before I ran off to the site of the accident. Tai followed me. We stood there, looking down. The car had somehow flipped over. On a flat rock near the car was Namine, unoncious it seemed. _

_"NAMINE!" Tai screamed down. Namine would die soon if she wasn't brought to safety. I took off my jacket and handed it to Tai. _

_"I'm gonna get her" I said as I went over the railing onto the outside of the bridge. _

_"No!" Tai said. "If you fall-" I didn't care what happened to me. Namine didn't deserve this. I have done bad things even though I was only 7 years old. She was innocent and she couldn't die. Determined, I climbed as quickly as I could. My foot stepped onto a slippery part and I almost slipped off onto a sharp rock. But I hardened my grip on the bridge and I jumped onto the rock Namine was on. _

_Then I faced a huge problem. _

_How do I bring her up?_

_Then a rope flew into my hand. _

_"Come on!" Tai said. I tied the rope around Namine's waist and held her as Tai pulled her up and the rope supported me. Once I reached the top, the adults had come out. We checked her pulse_

_It was weak. _

_I was frightened to death. I could have died back there. Thank god to Tai. _

_Namine's parents were killed instantly but Namine had climbed out of the car window. She was knocked off and hit her head on the rock. She was taken to the hospital._

_Everything went wrong afterwards._

_End of Flashback._

Tai was my hero that day. If he hadn't thought quickly and brought me the rope, I wouldn't be here. He was always bright and smart. I love him and I always will.

I don't wanna lose him.

-----------(Normal POV)---------

If someone had walked in that room, they would go 'Aww...' Why?

The three had fallen asleep. Namine was in the middle of the small bed. Tai and Kairi on her left. Tai's left arm was draped over Kairi's shoulders protectively and his other arm was on Namine's hand. Kairi's hand was on Tai's right hand and her other arm was on Namine's shoulder. Namine's leg was on each of the twin's leg.

It was quite cute.

For the first time in years, the three of them slept peacefully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that made me cry!

I hope this is enough for you for the next week or two cuz i probably wont be updating a lot.

Sorry but thats why I worked on this for you.

Please review.

Proud Viet Girl.


	37. Chapter 37

here ya go!

------Chapter 37 [1 day-------

(Namine's POV)

If you came up me when I was 10 years old and told me about the accident and how I lost my memory and my parents at once, I would have thought you were loopy and showed you to the closest mental hospital.

Now I see why Tai and Kairi didn't run up to me and tell me all about the past. First of all, they needed to know if I was really their cousin. Secondly,you don't exactly walk up to someone and say "Hey, I'm your long-lost cousin. You lost your memory in a car accident and both your parents died!"

If you came up to me and said I was going to court to witness for my two cousins to determine their legal guardian, I would have sent you to the closest asylum. Now I see it's true.

I see Tai and Kairi sitting anixiously over on the other side of the room.

I wasn't really paying attention to the judge.

Lemme explain what happened that got me to where I am today...

When I was born, my father moved into his parents' old home with my aunty Lina. My mother didn't like it. But I got closer to my two cousins, Kairi and Tai. We became inseparable, being homeschooled by Aunt Lina. Tai and Kairi has dyslexia but Tai recovered from it. Over time, my parents argued more and more while Aunty Lina and Uncle Wei started to fight. Our family was dysfunctional. One day when I was seven, I went with my parents to the supermarket. Our car fell off the bridge and fell upside down on the rocks below. Luckily, I climbed out of the car and wasn't as injured. However, I suffered a severe blow to the head and lost all my memory. Meanwhile, Kairi and Tai's parents were getting a divorce so I couldn't stay with them. I was sent away before I could remember Kairi or Tai. The divorce went through and Kairi went with her dad to another place while Tai stayed at the house. After a year, Aunt Lina moved herself and Tai to Twilight Town. When he was ten, Kairi and her father moved to Twilight Town and the twins were reunited. Then two years ago, I moved here.

It's a lot of drama.

I found myself being in the courtroom completely pointless. I wasn't needed at all.

"Now, may the kids leave?" The judge asked. I stood up immediately and followed Tai and Kairi out.

"It's so stuffy in there" Tai said.

Kairi nodded. She still had no voice. And she showed no sign of getting her voice back. And tomorrow was the final cut!

Did...she..plan this?

----------(Tai's POV)----------

I was falling asleep in that courtroom. Sure I was anxious to know who I was gonna live with but come on! All they do is drone on and on!

"I'm in the mood for ice cream!" I said childly.

"But the closest ice cream place is downtown" Namine said.

"I got my driver's permit, remember?" I smirked. Kairi gasped. She smacked my arm and shook her head. "What? I have my permit and no police guy is gonna stop us."

"There's no licensed driver in the front seat" Namine pointed out.

"Well, who cares?" I said, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my...da...Kairi's dad's car keys. I unlocked the car doors.

Namine looked unsure while Kairi was furious with me.

"Chill, I wasn't the one who got my permit revoked!" I remarked, sliding into the driver seat. Kairi sighed and got into the passenger seat. Namine finally gave in and got into the back.

Now I'm not a bad driver but I'm definately not the best. From the looks on Kairi and Namine's faces, they were terrified.

"Ok, we're at my house" I said, parking there. "We have to walk downtown, guys."

They got out and I locked the car.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a driver, am I?"

"Yeah you are" Kairi mouthed to me. I could hear a slight tiny bit of her voice.

Damn, I was kinda missing her voice right now.

We walked downtown and bought some ice cream.

Kairi got up. "Where you going?" I asked.

She mouthed "Bathroom."

"Hmm...lemme go too" I said, getting up. "Be back." We both went to the bathrooms, separating into the boy's or girl's.

----------(Normal POV)---------

"Wow, they left me," Namine sighed. She kept eating and just sat there.

And then she heard the voice she had deeply missed hearing.

"Namine?" she heard. She stood up and turned around. There was Sora...

"Sora..." She whispered.

"Don't walk off" Sora said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything that's been going on with you. And I'm sorry-"

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, Sora" Namine cut him off. "It was my own fault for being like that."

Sora smiled. "So we're good?"

Namine nodded. "Yeah, we're good."

"So you don't mind if I eat some of your ice cream" Sora said, taking a fingerfull of ice cream and eating it.

"Hey! Get your own!" Namine laughed.

Sora and Namine sat down side by side.

"Namine..." Sora started to say. She looked over to him.

"Yeah?"

He turned to look at her light blue eyes. "There's something I need to say to you..."

"What is it?" Namine asked.

"I-"

"NAMINE!" Tai cried out. "COME HERE, QUICKLY!" Tai and Kairi came running back to Namine.

"What?!" Namine said. Sora groaned, now that their moment was interruppted.

"Ok we was walking back from the bathroom right" Tai started to explain. "And like we heard yelling all up inside the ice cream shop. So we went to check it out."

"Wait, is it in Gentle Ice Cream Parlor?" Sora asked, interrupting them. Kairi nodded. "Oh no!" Sora shot up and raced to the ice cream shop.

"What's up with that?" Tai asked.

"Who cares?!" Namine said, before she took off after him. Kairi and Tai followed.

Inside, a big crowd formed. Everyone cleared the way for Kairi and Tai.

"Hotaru?" Namine whispered. Sora's eyes hardened at the sight of her. She was sitting on the floor, crying. Her hair was messed up and her skirt was torn.

"What's going on?!" Sora yelled out.

"She dropped my ice cream" Olette said. "So my girls taught her a nice little lesson." She came out of the crowd.

Kairi's eyes seemed to have flashed red. She walked up and stood in front of Hotaru.

"Oh, if it isn't Lil Ms. No Voice" Olette's group laughed. "What do you want?"

Kairi clenched her fists. "You...bitch!!" She said in her normal voice. Everyone was stunned. Kairi got her voice back?!

Now everyone was shocked when Kairi lifted her fist and collided it with Olette's face.

It was a swift movement. She socked her right in the face. Olette clutched her nose and stumbled backwards, falling on the bar.

"Why don't you teach me a lesson?!" Kairi yelled out. She slowly wanted up to Olette. "Huh?! Why don't ya?!"

Selphie, Fuu and Aerith stepped up. Kairi was ready to hurt one of them when Roxas's arms came out of nowhere and embraced her.

"Stop, Kairi" He whispered. "That's enough."

Tai was the first to break the silence. "THAT'S MY GIRL! THAT IS MY SISTER RIGHT THERE! CAN YOUR SISTER DO THAT?! I DON'T THINK SO!"

The crowd started to cheer as Olette's group helped her up and walked her out. Olette's nose was bleeding like crazy and she was sobbing.

Roxas let go of Kairi and turned to Hotaru. He held out his hand to her.

"Come on, let's clean you up" Roxas said. Hotaru smiled and took his hand.

Sora walked up to Roxas and Hotaru. "Are you ok?" He asked her. Hotaru smiled bigger. Sora, Roxas and Hotaru embraced. Kairi stood on the outside, smiling to herself. Tai and Namine came up to her.

"You can talk! Wooo!" Tai said. He hugged her tightly. Surprisingly, she didn't push him away. Namine smiled. She couldn't help but wonder what the relationship beween Hotaru and the Hikari Twins were.

Kairi had regained her voice again. And now she could do the final cut.

Roxas turned to Namine and smiled at her. He held his arms out for a hug. She gave him a hug. "Sorry" She whispered to him.

"No problem."

Then, Kairi, Tai, Namine, Hotaru, Sora and Roxas sat down together and ate some ice cream.

------------------------------------

Tai, Kairi and Namine walked home and entered Tai's house, with an angry mother and a furious father waiting for them.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Lina screamed.

"YOU BRATS STOLE MY CAR!" Wei basically screeched.

"Momma, you didn't expect us to hang outside the courthouse all day so we drove downtown and hung out" Tai explained.

Lina sighed. "Well, at least you're home safely."

"WHAT?!" Wei screamed. "YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET THEM OFF THE HOOK?!"

"Wei, they have been under a lot of stress!" Lina argued.

"And we haven't?!" Wei said. "Your son stole my car!"

"Dad, we didn't do anything to it!" Kairi spoke up.

"Shut up! Go to sleep!" Wei yelled out, raising his hand to slap her. Kairi backed away.

"Stop it!" Lina yelled out, stopping his hand. "Kids, go to sleep."

The three nodded as they climbed upstair.

"You're a horrible parent!" Wei's voice rang upstairs.

"At least I don't beat my son!"

"It's called disipline!"

"It is called child abuse and it's illegal!"

"It's disipline!"

"Child abuse!"

"WOMAN! I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"I WILL LEAVE WHENEVER I WANNA LEAVE!"

"GET OUT NOW!"

The three got into Tai's room. Kairi on the floor, Tai on the floor and Namine on the bed.

They fell asleep, despite the arguments from downstairs. All three of them nervous about their perfomances tomorrow.

Everything fell on the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there it is! the second to the second to last chapter...wait...nvm...

Oh yea! Olette got what she got! WOO!

yes...in FIVE DAYS IS OCT 13! AHHHH! OH NOOO!

and i still need to write the next chapters and BLEH . its all a big mess! the days just fly by! and i'm on fall break so my brain has taken a vacation and will be back on Oct 23.

DEEP BREATHS! Plz review and help me calm down...

Proud Viet Girl.


	38. Chapter 38

this is the second to last chapter...it would have been the last chapter but the songs had to be so long!

here ya go!

-----Chapter 38-----

Have you ever seen a large crowd, standing right by your locker? Usually, Tai would be used to having his fangirls waiting for him at his locker but tons of people were standing there in front of Kairi and Tai's lockers, grinning at them like idiots.

Rikku, Yuna and Paine pushed their way through the crowd.

"Guys, everyone is anticipating Olette's defeat!" Rikku said.

"Half the people" Yuna corrected. "But our odds are two against one! So we have a 2/3 chance of winning!"

"Make that 9999/10000" Tai said. "Cuz the only way they can win is if the sky fell down, killing Namine and Kairi instantly and makes Mrs. Ongaku to go deaf."

"That is the only way" Kairi said, shocking the three of them.

"YOU HAVE YOUR VOICE AGAIN!"

"Yup, I got it back yesterday!" Kairi smirked.

"How did you even lose it?"

"Can we talk about this another time?" Kairi said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Sure," Rikku said.

"Wait..." Namine said. "What are we gonna wear?" She looked down at what the three of them were wearing. Tai wore a black shirt that said "Danger Zone" in old english text and baggy jeans with white sneakers. Kairi wore a white shirt that had a heart and crossbones on it and low-rise jeans with black flats. Namine wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt with a blue skirt and blue flats.

They heard squeals from inside the crowd. Rinoa Heartilly who was known as a nerd ran out of the crowd. "Hi, Rinoa Heartilly at your service. I have a total love for fashion and I will design you three something to wear!"

"Aren't you a nerd?" Yuffie suddenly said.

"Well, I like school but I love fashion so yeah..." Rinoa explained. Kairi shrugged.

"Whatever, no matter how we look we're gonna beat out Olette anyways" Kairi said, moving to her locker and opening it. Namine sighed as she walked her locker which was three lockers down. The crowd slowly cleared away.

The 1st period bell rang and they walked to their class. They took their seats.

"Now, class" Said the teacher. "As you all know, afterschool is the auditions for the school musical. Now-" She was cut off by the intercom.

"Kairi Yin, please report to the office please" the guy said. "Thank you. That is all."

Kairi grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. She heard whispers and gossip as she walked out of the room.

She turned the corner and descended the stairs to the first floor. She walked into the office.

"Ms. Yin, detention room number 3" said one of the secretaries. She nodded and entered the room.

And there was Olette with a nose cast and a evil little smile.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kairi was gone the first half of the day. Tai was nervous as he and Namine went to lunch.

"Where is she?! She couldn't be in that much trouble!" Tai said. "I mean she didn't do anything wrong!"

"Calm down, Tai" Namine said. "She'll be here. No worries."

Tai bit his nails as he walked over to Roxas and Sora. "WHERE'S KAIRI?!"

The brothers fell back from the shock of Tai's outburst.

"We...we don't know" Sora managed to say.

Namine sighed as she sat down. "Kairi has been back since they called her into the office."

"I'm sure she'll be back" Roxas reassured.

They chatted at lunch but by the time fifth period came, Kairi wasn't there.

Tai was worried. What if something happened to her?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi sat in the detention, glaring at the vice principal.

"I cannot believe this! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did! And as your punishment-"

"Olette and her girls-"

"Don't lie. I know you. You don't exactly have a clean slate."

"But I'm not ly-"

"Sit down and shut up!"

Kairi groaned as she sat down and slumped in her chair.

"SIT UP STRAIGHT!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

3:00 PM : BACKSTAGE

Rinoa was truly a fashion genius.

Tai's outfit was a red vest over a black shirt with a large Red Sun in the middle(A/N :_Taiyou _means _Sun_). His pants were black jeans and his shoes were red converse shoes that Rinoa drew on with a black marker. She wrote "Taiyou Kashi" in tag letters. His hat was black with a large red sun on the top.

"DAMN THIS IS AWESOME!" Tai said, once he put it on.

Kairi's outfit was a black dress with a large Blue Moon in the middle of it(A/N :_Kairi _means _Sea_ which is basically controled by the _Moon_) and small hints of pink and red. White tights with matching cresent moons were underneath. Kairi's shoes were white and black flats with small moons around them. She always had a pair of fingerless gloves(whatever those are called) that had two moons made of rhinestones.

"Where is that girl?!" Rinoa cried out.

Namine's outfit was probably the best. Her outfit was a white babydoll tank with silver sequins and a white nohemin skirt with crochet and bead detail around the waist. (A/N :Ok _Namine_ means _wave_ but I'm at a loss on what to do with her so yeah...) Her shoes were white low heeled shoes with stars all over them. And to complete the outfit, Rinoa made a small headband decorated with rhinestones.

"You look...AMAZING" Rinoa said.

She did Namine's make-up. Namine looked like an angel.

"Where's Kai?!" Tai panicked. "If she doesn't get here, I will-"

"Calm down , I'm sure she'll be here" Rinoa ensured, adjusting a few things on Tai's outfit.

"Of course" Namine said. She was obviously nervous.

"You'll do great, Nami" Tai said. "You always do."

Namine smiled but her stomach was aching.

What if she messed up? What if she froze up in front of everyone? She had never performed in front of a crowd before.

What if she messed up, Olette won and everyone hated her for that?

What if she messed up and made everything worse?

Talk about pressure.

-----------------------------------------------------------

3:05 : FRONT STAGE

Mrs. Ongaku was lecturing the students. Just about the entire school was there.

"The theater is a wonderful place! So without further ado, please welcome, Mr. Roxas Hikari!" she said, stepping into the back.

(A/N : I didn't know what to put for Roxas but i knew i would use a Jesse McCartney song. So i chose the one i knew the best.)

The beat started. Roxas walked up onstage wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans with a black jacket and a black baseball cap.

Roxas :

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

There was a music break as the crowd cheered for Roxas. He walked up to the front of the stage and held the mic back up to his face.

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'll be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you see the heart in me_

Then the music got a little louder as Roxas sang the chorus.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul...yeah..._

He held out the last note a bit longer before he backed up slightly and sang the second verse.

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I'll never make you cry_

_Come On let's try_

He continued onto the chorus except with a bit more passion.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

He held out the last note longer with a lot of emphasis. The crowd cheered loudly. He winked over before he sang the bridge.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

Then the music softened along with Roxas's voice.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Then his voice got louder. He raised his hand and pointed out to the crowd.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

The crowd went wild as Roxas finished off the song in a falsetto voice...

_Your beautiful soul...yeah..._

_Ooohhh...yeah..._

He smiled and bowed to the crowd. "Thanks, everybody." He walked off.

Mrs. Ongaku smiled. "Next up, Mr. Sora Hikari!"

A stool was placed onstage. Sora walked out with an acoustic guitar. He wore a black shirt with a white jacket and normal jeans. He sat down. And he started to play.

(A/N: Just imagine a drummer in the backround, kk?)

Sora :

_They come and go_

_But they don't know_

_That you are mine_

_Beautiful_

It was slow and soft.

_I try to come_

_Closer with you_

_But they all say_

_We won't make it through_

The crowd was mostly likely enchanted by the song as Sora sang the chorus.

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I'll be right there for you til the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

The crowd was swaying along with the song as Sora started on the second verse.

_I'm in and out_

_Of love with you_

_Trying to find if it's really true_

_Oh no no no no_

Sora sang with more passion.

_How can I_

_Prove my love_

_If they all think_

_I'm not good enough_

Sora raised his voice as he sang the chorus a second time.

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I'll be right there for you til the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

Then he raised his voice louder. You could hear his guitar and his emotion.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

The crowd started to sing along with Sora.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

The crowd sang louder.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

Then Sora gave his best as he finished the song...

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I'll be right there for you til the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

The crowd cheered wildly. Mrs. Ongaku clapped as Sora walked offstage.

"Next up is Taiyou Kashi-" Most of the girls stood up and screamed their lungs out.

The lights dimmed and flashed different colors. Leave it to Tai to arrange a crazy light show. Upbeat music began to play as Tai ran out, mic in hand.

The girls squealed louder. He started dancing along to the beat.

(A/N : I didn't know what to use for Tai so just imagine a typical asian dance show)

Tai:

_Girl you know how much we're been through_

_Can't imagine my life without you_

_So when you're not around I could feel the pain_

_Let me know what's on your mind_

_Let me know if I'm wasting time_

_The thoughts I'm having here_

_Are driving me insane_

Tai did some fancy footwork(imagine, kk?) as the lights flashed from yellow to blue to red to green.

_Girl, I'm trembling on my happiness_

_Just one touch and I'm at your command_

_You took for granted what you meant to me_

_So tell me how you feel_

The beat got faster as Tai moved onto the chorus.

_Will you still need me if_

_You find your dream?_

_Will you still love me if_

_I set you free?_

_When I'm away from you_

_Will you miss me?_

_Just tell me will you still_

Then he did some more dancing(imagination!)

_You'd never one that's better_

_Who can love you like I do_

_I only wish you could understand me girl_

_You said there's nothing wrong_

_When everything here is all gone_

_Now that I've had enough_

_How is it gonna be?_

Girls screamed and squealed.

_So many nights I've waited for you_

_Thinking if you ever coming home_

_Now I'm wondering if you'd be there for me_

_So tell me how you feel_

The music became uptempo as he came back to the chorus.

_Will you still need me if_

_You find your dream?_

_Will you still love me if_

_I set you free?_

_When I'm away from you_

_Will you miss me?_

_Just tell me will you still_

Then the music suddenly quiet down and Tai's voice was heard above everything.

_Girl, I'm trembling on my happiness_

_Just one touch and I'm at your command_

_You took for granted what you meant to me_

_So tell me how you feel_

Then it got louder as Tai started to dance and sing.

_Will you still need me if_

_You find your dream?_

_Will you still love me if_

_I set you free?_

_When I'm away from you_

_Will you miss me?_

_Just tell me will you still_

Tai stopped dancing and everything went silent.

_Just tell me..._

_Will you...still?_

Fangirls screamed wildly and Tai bowed before walking offstage.

"Very good!" Mrs. Ongaku said. "Now Olette Onura!"

There was quiet applause. Olette walked onstage. She was wearing a totally glittery outift and the spotlight was on her.

(A/N : this song was originally japanese but i found a translation thingy so if the lyrics dont make much sense...eh..)

Olette :

_Step by step _

_One by one_

_The boring days pile on top of one another_

_In this dazziling world_

Then she started to dance ridiculously.

_Worrying only about apperances_

_Acting like other people takes some boldness_

_Do we have the kind of relationship_

_We can't tell people about_

_The two of us?  
_

Let's say that Olette is a very...interesting dancer but her voice was somehow flawless.

_You might be convinced_

_You've gotten hold of_

_The treasure in front of you_

_But she's gonna vanish like an illusion_

_Say goodbye to the girl of convience_

If Kairi was here, she'd knew that Olette's voice couldn't be that perfect while she was dancing that crazily. Tai who shared Kairi's genes, had a suspious feeling.

_In the unbearable_

_Morning mist of 5 AM_

_I repeat the same story_

_I only want to just_

_Cuddle with someone_

_I want to feel more free_

_Change of Pace_

Olette grinned as she glanced over to Namine.

_The momentary love is over_

_The agreement was for one time only_

_You won't get anywhere_

_Step by step, one by one_

_Stepping firmly on the road_

_The boring nights pile on top of one another_

_In this dazziling age_

The crowd was shocked of how well Olette sounded. The song kept an upbeat tone. Then the music quieted down.

_Step by step one by one_

_Stepping firmly on the road_

_The rose colored days pile on top of one another_

_Love you love me please_

_I want to feel more free..._

Then she finished it off.

_Change of pace..._

The crowd cheered wildly for Olette's flawless performance and idea of a great song.

"Excellent!" Mrs. Ongaku said. "You never disappoint me!"

Olette giggled and walked offstage.

"Kairi Yin!"

The crowd cheered. Most of the guys stood up and cheered.

No one walked onstage.

------------------------------------------------------------

3:20 : BACKSTAGE

"WHERE IS THAT GIRL?!" Tai yelled. "SHE'S GONNA MISS THIS!"

"Maybe she'll come later! We have to stall for her!" Namine said.

"Ok! Good thing I'm such a funny guy!" Tai said. He picked up his mic."Here I go!"

Tai ran out onstage.

--------------------------------------------------------------

3:21 : FRONT STAGE

"Hey, Mrs. Ongaku!" Tai said into the mic.

"Mr. Kashi, what are you doing?"

"You know...intermission..." Tai lied.

"There is no intermission..."

"WELL NOW THERE IS!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

3:22 : BACKSTAGE

Kairi walked through the back entrance and was immediately attacked by Namine and Rinoa.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Rinoa yelled.

"I-"

"SHUT UP AND PUT THIS OUTFIT ON!" Rinoa shouted, handing the outfit to her. She pushed Kairi into the changing room.

In two minutes, Kairi came out wearing her outfit.

"NOW HERE!" Namine said, handing Kairi a mic. "GO!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

3:25 : FRONT STAGE

"Why was 6 afriad of seven?" Tai asked. "CUZ 7 8 9!" The girls giggled like airheads but everyone else was not amused.

Then Kairi walked onstage and the guys cheered again.

"I hope you enjoyed my brother's awesome comedy act" Kairi said. "Give it up for him."

Tai bowed, but no one clapped. "FINE, YOU ALL ARE HATERS!" Tai yelled out, walking offstage, muttering to himself. "They wouldn't know comedy if it ran up to them and introduced itself.."

Then the lights went crazy.

(A/N : This song was also in japanese but i found the translated lyrics so here!)

Kairi :

_Grasping the cool flower petals tightly_

_I felt as I saw a break in the clouds_

_Going on forever_

_Two dreams_

_Touching fingertips_

_Dancing tears on that spring day_

_I can't find any reason_

_Soon they will come to a stop_

_Can I become strong_

_Someday?_

_I'll search forever for the sight of a white angel_

_I know they will fall_

_Wings that will bring a new me_

Then the music changed and Kairi sang louder as the chorus came.

_Take the snowfalkes on the wind to the illusiory Eden_

_If I'm here perhaps I can become accepting_

_If just a little_

_There's no such thing as God_

_But I want to believe in someone_

_Now still I don't want to grow up_

_A cherry blossom storm secretly_

Then Kairi started dancing(imagination!)

_Back when I smelled purple lilacs_

_Memories of distant snow_

_Smoothly covering the ground_

_I'll chase forever _

_Beyond this deep forest_

_I know he's waiting_

_The man who will walk along with me_

_Stop, distant rain_

_I want to see the night sky_

_If I'm here, time will stop_

_I want to stay a young girl_

Then she moved back onto the chorus.

_There's no such thing as God_

_But I want to believe in something_

_That is what I think_

_On this cloudy moonlit night_

_A cherry blossom storm disappears.._

Then the music stopped. Kairi was left singing without any music but she still sang, differently.

_Kamisama nante inai_

_Dakedo dareka shinjitai_

_Ima wa mada toki wo tomete_

_Otona ni narenai kara_

_Kamisama nante inai_

_Dakedo dareka shinjitai_

_Sonna koto omou_

_Oborozukiyo_

_Sakura Fubuki toketeku_

She held the last note a bit longer. Then the crowd burst out into applause.

"VERY VERY GOOD!" Mrs. Ongaku said. "Now, finally Namine Hoshi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Songs Used :

Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

Please be Mine by Jonas Brothers

Will You Still by Asia 4

Change of Pace by Alisa Yuriko Durbrow

Cherry Blossom Storm by Keiko Kitagawa

Next chapter will be up tomorrow as well as the alternate ending. Wee!

Proud Viet Girl.


	39. Chapter 39

And here you go...the Official Ending of **Make Some Noise**..

----------------Chapter 39-----------------------

'How...how do I follow Olette and Kairi?' Namine panicked. She walked onstage nervously.

She heard them cheer for her. She walked up to the mic stand and grabbed it. The music started.

'So many people...' Namine thought. 'There's so many watching me...'

"Namine!" Sora yelled. Namine turned her head. "Don't be afriad! They're all here for you!"

Namine smiled and nodded. The music started over.

(A/N : And here it is! once u see what song i picked, you'll see the connection.)

Namine :

_It's easy to feel like_

_You're all along_

_To feel like nobody knows_

_The great that you are_

_The good that's inside you_

_Is trying so hard to break through_

She started off softly. Then she grew used to the staring eyes and then she raised her voice.

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_

_You won't know if you never try_

_I will be there with you all of the way_

_You'll be fine!_

Then everything got louder as she sang the chorus.

_Don't let anyone _

_Tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice_

_Speak your mind and make some noise!_

_And sing_

_Hey, hey_

_Make some Noise_

_Hey, hey yeah..._

The crowd cheered. They waved their hands back and forth.

_You want to be known_

_You want to be heard_

_And know you are beautiful_

_You have so much to give_

_Some change you wanna live_

_So shout it out and let it show_

She smiled and pointed to the crowd.

_You have a diamond inside of your heart_

_A light that shines bright as the stars_

_Don't be afriad to be all that you are_

_You'll be fine!_

Then she moved back to the chorus except with more emotion.

_Don't let anyone _

_Tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice_

_Speak your mind and make some noise!_

_And sing_

_Hey, hey_

_Make some Noise_

_Hey, hey yeah_

When she sang the second half of the chorus, the crowd caught on and sang along with her. Then she took the mic off the stand and walked up to the front of the stage.

_You can't just sit back and watch the world change_

_What matters is what you've got to say_

_There's no one else who can stand in your place_

_So come on, it's never too late_

Then everything quieted down.

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_

_You won't know if you never try_

"COME ON!" Namine yelled out.

_Don't let anyone _

_Tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice_

_Speak your mind and make some noise!_

_And sing_

_Hey, hey_

_Make some Noise_

_Hey, hey yeah..._

Then she pointed the mic to the crowd when she sang "hey"

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Make some noise_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

_Hey, yeah_

The entire auditorium burst out into applause louder than everyone else recieved. Namine smiled and bowed.

"Isn't it quite obvious who gets the lead?" Mrs. Ongaku said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day, everyone gathered in the gym for a surprise dance.

Tai took the honor to DJing the dance. Everyone was dancing when Tai recieved the envelope of the results.

"Alright everyone. Shut up and listen!" Tai yelled into the mic. "I got the cast for the lead roles right in my hand!" He waved the envelope back and forth. Everyone shut up and turned their attention to Tai.

He opened it.

"The lead role of Troy Bolton goes to..."

Drumroll...

"SORA HIKARI!"

"YES!" Sora yelled out. Roxas smiled and gave his brother a high five.

"I stood no chance, Sora" He said to him.

"The female lead of Gabriella Montez goes to..."

Drumroll...

"NAMINE HOSHI!"

Namine was speechless. Everyone yelled out congratulations.

But Olette didn't seem too disappointed.

"And the secondary lead character of Ryan Evan goes to..."

Everyone knew who this was gonna be.

"TAIYOU KASHI! WOOO! THAT'S ME! I DON'T HAVE TO BE AN UNDERSTUDY ANYMORE! WOOO!"

"And finally the role of Sharpay Evans goes to..."

Kairi sighed. Olette grinned. Everyone didn't care much since they knew it was gonna be Kairi.

"OLETTE ONURA!" Tai yelled out.

Everyone was dead silent.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tai said. "THAT'S BULLCRAP! NO WAY! NO WAY!"

"Yes way!" Olette said.

"WHAT?! HOW?! YOUR PERFORMANCE STANK MORE THAN A DEAD RAT'S CRAP!"

"Ms. Yin is not allowed to participate in school activites for two weeks. She is suspended after all" Mrs. Ongaku said. "For fighting."

Everyone started to complain.

Olette laughed evily.

"Whatever. You still didn't get the lead role," Kairi shrugged before walking off into the crowd.

Roxas and Kairi were understudies. Everyone calmed down.

Tai was furious but he maintained his sanity and kept playing songs.

Then a slow song started to play.

Namine stood alone, leaning against the food table. Everyone had their dates and was dancing on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" asked a familar boy. Namine looked over and saw Sora.

"Of course you may" She replied. She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"It sucks for Kairi" Sora said.

"I can't believe after all that, Olette still got a part in the musical" Namine said. "What was the point?"

"The point was to show everyone that Olette isn't the only talented one in the school" Sora said. "You beat her out. Now everyone knows that Olette is not the best of the best at this school."

"But if she still won-"

"She didn't win" Sora cut her off. "Trust me. She didn't win."

Then, everything else seemed to have melted away. She stared into Sora's deep blue eyes.

They were so gorgeous...

And his hair...perfectly spikey chocolate brown hair...

As if magic was pushing them together, their faces were getting closer and closer together. Their lips inches apart.

Then they kissed.

It felt so right. So magical.

It was just perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sighed, watching Sora and Namine from afar.

"So, Roxi" Said a familar voice. Kairi came up beside him. "How do you feel?"

"A little heartbroken" Roxas whispered. Kairi gave him a sad smile. "But it's ok. Sora and Namine are meant to be together. And I can accept that."

"Really?" Kairi sounded surprised.

"Sora's my brother. And it wasn't until now that I see how he looks at Namine" Roxas explained. "He's really in love with her."

"But aren't you?"

"Look at them, Kairi" Roxas said.

Kairi glanced over to the two. They looked happy together.

"She loves him too" Roxas sighed.

"And you're willing to let her go?"

"Yup."

"Wow, you're really a good person."

"So are you, Kairi" Roxas said. "I know what you've been doing for Namine and I know what you did for Hotaru."

Kairi smiled. "I guess we're both good people but that's why we're not gonna be in the musical."

"You bet" Roxas grabbed two cups of punch and handed one to Kairi. "A toast. To understudies."

"To understudies" Kairi agreed, drinking her cup. She finished it and put it down. "I shouldn't be here. I'm suspended."

"But you're not gonna leave, are you?" Roxas asked.

"Of course I'm not" Kairi laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marching bands and several people were dancing in the stands.

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on let's have some fun!_

_Together, we're there for each otehr every time_

_Together, together come on let's do this right_

Then Roxas appeared out of the crowd, highfiving the jocks.

Roxas :

_Here and now it's time for celebration_

_I finally figured out(Yeah yeah)_

Sora appeared congratualating the drama club.

Sora :

_That all our dreams have no limitations_

_That's what it's all about_

The two boys disappeared into the crowd as Namine came out with the nerds.

Namine :

_Everyone is special in their own way_

_We make each other strong(_Yuna, Rikku and Paine : _Each other strong)_

_We're not the same_

_  
We're different in a good way_

_Together's where we belong_

She joined hands with Sora and Roxas came up to her side. They did a choreographed dance(you know the "We're all in this together" Dance) while singing.

All :

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_  
When we stand_

_  
Hand in Hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

The three went back into the crowd.

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on let's have some fun!_

_Together, we're there for each otehr every time_

_Together, together come on let's do this right_

Then a path cleared and it lead to Tai, on the stands.

Tai :

_We're all here_

_  
And speaking out with one voice_

_We're gonna rock the house(_Kairi : _Rock the house)_

_The party's on, now everyone make some noise_

_Come on scream and shout!_

He jumped into the crowd only to be caught. The people lifted him up for Kairi to walk in from underneath him.

Kairi :

_We've arrived because we stuck together_

_Champions on and all_

She took Roxas's hand as he led her up to the front. Tai appeared beside her as everyone joined in.

All :

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_  
When we stand_

_  
Hand in Hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

Then the positions were switched, Tai, Kairi and Roxas moved to the side as Namine and Sora walked up next to them.

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_  
And we take it!_

Then Tai and Kairi stepped in front of everyone.

_Wildcats sing along_

_Yeah, you really got it goin' on_

_Wild cats in the house_

_Everybody say it now_

_Wild cats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_  
That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Time to show the world_

Then there was a dance break. Hotaru walked in and smiled as Tai took her hand.

Sora and Namine ran up in front of the drummers.

Sora and Namine :

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

Tai appeared on Namine's side as Kairi appeared on Sora's.

Sora, Namine, Tai and Kairi :

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_  
When we stand_

_  
Hand in Hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

Then Roxas appeared on Kairi's side as Hotaru came to Tai's side.

All :

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_  
And we take it!_

Then Tai and Kairi once again stepped up.

All :

_Wild cats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_  
That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Come on everyone!  
_

"YEAH!" Tai yelled out.

Sora took Namine's hand and Roxas, Kairi, Tai and Hotaru walked out of the gym, catching up and just hanging out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

If you think about it, you would say that Olette didn't actually win. She doesn't have great friends that would do just about anything for her like Namine had.

Which is why she got an unhappy ending.

Sora and Namine ended up going out, of course with Roxas's full support.

Kairi and Roxas became best friends as well as Tai and Hotaru. Roxas and Namine are still friends. Kairi and Sora are best friends too.

Tai and Kairi were placed into the custody of their mother, while their father is being tried for child abuse.

The cliqs and such were ended because of Namine's victory over Olette. Now people could just hang out without worrying about social status.

Olette began to lose her popularity while Namine and Kairi gained more popularity. She got insanely mad of course but that was the whole point of this, to annoy Olette into insanity.

And they all lived happily ever after...

For now...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Songs Used :

Make Some Noise by Hannah Montana

We're all in this Together by HSM Cast

And there you have it! the last chapter of this story!

of course there's an alternate ending but whatever...

Thanks to everyone who supported me while I was writing this story! i wish i could name them but i'm too lazy to count...

And now it's time to close this story...

After I post the alternate ending...

xD Proud Viet Girl.


End file.
